


Punk's Not Dead

by Deadlihood



Series: Long Live Punk [1]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, M/M, Multi, Romance, i made myself emo writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan had never heard of Cried Wolf, but seeing them would change his life.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk's Not Dead

“Where are we going, exactly?” Luhan asked, flipping on his turn signal to pull away from the curb. Jongdae let out a long suffering sigh.

“Lu, Baek and I have told you like three times. We’re going to that club downtown, Myth? Cried Wolf is playing there tonight.” Jongdae explained, unlocking Luhan’s phone to input the directions.

“Seriously, where is your head? Other than still shoved up what’s his nuts’s ass?” Baekhyun barked out a laugh.

“His name was Mark.” Luhan’s cheeks reddened. Mark was still a tender subject and the two of them knew it.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll meet some nice punk boy tonight and you can get laid.” Jongdae nudged him gently.

“That’s what Jongdae’s planning.” Baekhyun had a tendency to turn into the peanut gallery when he got relegated to the back seat. He was exactly an inch taller than Jongdae and always complained when he had to sit in the back seat if Jongdae got to sit in the front. Sometimes Luhan felt like throwing him out of the car.

“What can I say, Cried Wolf’s singer is really hot.” Jongdae shrugged.

“Am I supposed to know this band?” Luhan asked, slamming on his brakes to avoid rear-ending the asshole who’d swerved into his lane. When he glanced over at Jongdae, he noticed his friend’s jaw had dropped. “What?”

“They’re only like the most well-known punk band in this city.”

“That’s not saying much, Dae.” Luhan snorted. That was like saying he was the best soccer player at their local field.

“Baekhyun and I play them all the time, you must have heard something of theirs by now.” Jongdae commandeered the AUX cord to plug his phone in. Moments later, something loud and aggressive was coming through the speakers. He was expecting the singer to sound like something that had crawled straight out of hell, but his voice was high and clear, ringing out like a battle cry over the thumping drums.

“They’re pretty good.” Luhan bobbed his head in time with the music.

The doors of the club had already opened by the time Luhan found parking, which shortened their wait in line.

“IDs, get your IDs ready!” One of the bouncers was calling. Luhan fumbled in his wallet to pull out his ID, letting the security guard check it with a blacklight. Then a neon orange wristband was slapped on him unceremoniously and Jongdae and Baekhyun were hauling him inside the dark nightclub.

It was a nice club, with a circular bar situated in the middle and the darkened stage on one side of the room. Luhan barely had time to get himself a beer before he was being dragged off yet again, towards the stage. His friends used him as something of a battering ram to get through the crowd, taking advantage of both his height and his sweet looking face to burrow their way to the front of the stage. Luhan was amazed that by the time they got there he still had beer left in his cup.

They stayed there, slammed up against the barrier, until the stage lights slowly started to turn on and the music the club had been playing turned off. Luhan could see a tall, broad shape slip through the dark and settle behind a drum kit. The kick drum echoed through his chest with every hit. The drummer kept up the steady beat as two more lanky shapes moved through the darkness, lifting guitar straps over their head. And finally, a smaller shape, but sturdy looking, took its place at the center of the stage.

The lights came up, the guitar roared, and Luhan fell in love. The singer was dressed in a black denim vest, tight black jeans with gold zippers on the thighs, a pair of black combat boots and nothing else. His light brown hair was swept out of his almost angelic face, a pair of cat eyes ringed in dark shadow scanning the crowd as he paced back and forth, waiting to jump into the song.

And when he did, he sounded just like the recording that Jongdae had played for him in the car. He was small but compact, all rippling abs and muscular arms and holy shit did he have a pair of lungs on him. Next to him, Baekhyun was dancing. On the other side, Jongdae was staring at the singer, nearly drooling.

Luhan forced himself to look at the other members of the band, if only so he didn’t drool into his beer like Jongdae was. The guitarist was tall with bleached blond hair and red eyeshadow from his eyebrow to his lower lashline. Gold safety pins shimmered all the way up the center of his black tank top, matching the small gold pins on his guitar strap.

The bass player was just as tall, fluffy gray hair falling in his eyes and his tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth as he played. He was the only person onstage wearing a light color, his white muscle shirt nearly blinding under the stage lights. The drummer wasn’t even wearing a shirt, but considering how hard he was pounding the drums, it would probably just inhibit him. Luhan could barely see his face because he was in constant motion, but he got a sense of full, pouty lips and a long streak of dark paint across his face.

Watching the show was like the one time Luhan had gone surfing. He could ride the sound waves, but every now and then he would get pulled under, tumbling about in the darkness, carried by the singer’s hypnotic voice. He never stopped moving, whether it was pacing, jumping, or swaying provocatively in place. Finally, in a break in the songs, he stood perfectly still, tattooed arms crossed behind his head.  With his feet spread like that, it was the ultimate power stance, and he seemed to be staring directly at Luhan.

A blow to the back of his head by the passing guitarist seemed to break the spell, and the singer moved over to the other side of the stage.

“How are y’all doing out there tonight?” He called out, cupping his hand around his ear as if to listen better to the roar of the crowd. “I’m sure Suho’s out there in the crowd right now, so if you see him, buy him a drink. It’ll help repay him for letting us play at his club all the time and breaking his shit.” He laughed, a higher sound than Luhan was expecting. “Shall I introduce the circus freaks?” He waited as the crowd screamed at him. “On the drums, please make some noise for Kai!”

The drummer stood up, sticks crossed in the air, and took a bow. “And over here, this dipshit is Chanyeol.” He gestured towards the bass player, who gave him an affectionate middle finger. “Please make some noise for Tao, on the guitar! And my name is Xiumin, it’s been a pleasure playing for y’all. This is gonna be our last song, we’ve given Suho enough gray hairs for the night. This one’s called “Overdose”!”

“This is their best song!” Jongdae yelled in Luhan’s ear, simultaneously punching him in the shoulder. Luhan just let him do it, captivated by the sight of Xiumin stripping off the denim vest and tossing it over his shoulder onto the stage. Then, he dropped to his knees, cupped the microphone between his hands, and let out a wail that went on for so long Luhan’s dazed mind wondered how good he was at giving head.

The song, and the concert, were over before Luhan could catch his breath. He felt like he’d just had the best sex of his life and gotten blue balled at the same time, which was a weird sensation. As the crowd started to filter away and he was able to breathe, he turned to Baekhyun, who was grinning at him.

“I told you they were good.” He said smugly, flinging one sweaty arm around Luhan’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s get a drink.”

They ordered a round of beers and nearly chugged them down. The front of the crowd had been hot and sticky, and nothing was as good as cold beer after that.

“Come on, I’ve been sucking up to their roadie for a while, let’s see if we can go back and meet them.” Jongdae said, throwing away his cup. Obediently, Luhan followed him. He wanted to see if Xiumin was that pretty up close.

The roadie turned out to be a baby faced guy with thick eyebrows and a tense smile. Jongdae called him D.O, and started chatting with him as if they’d been friends for ages. D.O seemed to know what he was doing, but let him get away with it anyway. In return for their help with load out, he’d get them backstage to meet the band. Luhan and Baekhyun agreed, not realizing that load out meant helping roll the amps down the ramp in the back and to a trailer.

“Why the fuck did we agree to this?” Luhan wheezed, leaning against the massive amp that they’d just rolled into the trailer.

“Because Jongdae really wants to fuck the singer, and we’re good friends.” Baekhyun clapped him on the shoulder. “Come on, before we fall down and die. We might as well meet the band.”

The band had been winding cables and packing their instruments while D.O and his thirsty slave labor had been rolling out amps. With the load out complete, D.O led them to the dressing room, where the band was sitting around downing beers and toweling off.

“Hey, guys, I have some people who wanted to meet you.” D.O said, poking his head inside.

“Are they the ones you rooked into helping you with load out?” The voice was unfamiliar, but as a guess Luhan would have said it was Tao.

“Maybe.” D.O grinned, moving out of the way so Baekhyun, Luhan, and Jongdae could crowd into the dressing room. There was a moment of tense silence where Baekhyun and Luhan looked like deer in the headlights before Jongdae smiled from ear to ear and introduced himself. With a sharp elbow in Luhan’s side, he got an introduction of him, and Baekhyun blurted out his own name quickly.

Cried Wolf was made up of pretty cool guys, who didn’t mind meeting them or sharing their beer. Jongdae had ended up wedged between Kai and Chanyeol, while Luhan had perched on the arm of the couch that Xiumin had spread across.

“So, what’d you think of the show?” Xiumin asked, startling Luhan. He’d been listening to Tao and Chanyeol bickering about the alcohol content of the beer and hadn’t expected the singer, who’d been quiet up until then, to speak to him.

“It was great. It’s my first time seeing you guys.” Luhan ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably. Xiumin tipped his beer back, holding eye contact with Luhan with the bottle to his lips. It was weirdly erotic and Luhan tried to think of snowglobes and math exams to keep himself from getting a boner. Baekhyun would never let him hear the end of it if he got a boner.

“It’s rare for us to meet a wolf virgin these days.”

“Is that what you call us?”

“Yeah, if we aren’t playing here usually we try to round up the virgins and pop their cherries. But Suho would rip his hair out if we pulled them up onstage here, so we didn’t tonight.”

“What do you do to them?”

“It depends. Sometimes we just high five them. One time our friend spiked some candy he gave us and we were all super high and humped them as a group. It was weird.”

“I don’t know if I’m sorry I missed that.”

“I don’t know, maybe you would have liked getting humped.” His tongue darted out and swiped over his lower lip, and Luhan had to think about snowglobes again. He also needed to stop drinking or he was going to make an ass of himself. Xiumin stretched, letting out a little moan of satisfaction, and sat up. “You wanna get some air?”

“Uh, sure.” He followed the shorter man out of the dressing room and out into the alley behind the club. The singer had pulled his vest back on, but that was all that was protecting him from the chilly night. Luhan almost felt like offering him his jacket.

“Mmm, air feels good.” Xiumin ran a hand through his hair. Luhan’s eyes were glued to his abs and the way the moonlight made them look. “So, Luhan.”

“Yeah?” Luhan blinked, feeling the beer starting to take effect. His blinks were slower, and so were his reactions. That’s why it took him a second to react when Xiumin kissed him, backing him into the wall of the alley. But when he figured out what was happening, he kissed him back, opening his mouth to let the singer’s tongue delve in. He was taller than Xiumin, which made craning his neck down hurt a little, but with the way he was grabbing at him, he didn’t really care.

Xiumin slid his hands up under Luhan’s jacket and shirt, running his hands over the smooth skin of his back. Holding him steady against himself, he rolled his hips filthily, making Luhan groan into his mouth. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, making out furiously and grinding together before Xiumin let a hand drop to palm the other man through his jeans.

Luhan wasn’t sure quite how it happened, but he was sure of two things: his pants were hanging around the middle of his thighs, and his dick was in Xiumin’s mouth. It had all happened very quickly, but now, looking down at Xiumin’s sweet mouth wrapped around him, he wanted time to slow to a crawl. Even if he was getting blown in an alleyway.

When Xiumin flicked his cat eyes upwards and stared Luhan dead in the eye as he swallowed his dick down, Luhan knew this was going to be a very fast blowjob. It was one thing to get blown, and another thing to be blown by someone who had a dick. Xiumin was very creative with his tongue, and his hand worked steadily where his mouth wouldn’t reach.

Luhan threaded his fingers in his soft hair, tugging slightly at it when Xiumin did something he particularly liked. The singer’s free hand, which was braced against Luhan’s bare thigh, dug into the soft flesh, blunt nails almost leaving a mark. Luhan rocked his hips forward and the nails dug in harder. Tears formed in the corners of Xiumin’s eyes as he forced Luhan’s dick all the way down his throat, nose pressed against Luhan’s stomach.

“Fuck, Xiumin.” Luhan groaned, rubbing his palm over the singer’s hair. Xiumin pulled off with an obscene popping sound, panting a little.

“It’s Minseok, actually.” He kept eye contact with Luhan as he jerked him off fast and hard, before diving back on when he’d caught his breath.

“Whatever, ah, your name is, you’re killing me.” He thought he felt the rumble of a laugh in Minseok’s throat and that made his eyes cross. “Fuck, I’m-”

Just the beginning of the sentence was enough for Minseok to brace his hands against the wall behind Luhan, letting his jaw go slack. Luhan tried not to hold his head too hard, but when given that kind of opportunity when he was that close to finishing, it was hard to control himself. He could hear Minseok gagging slightly, could feel it around him, but he just let him keep going, until Luhan finally tipped over the edge. That was Minseok took over again, sucking and swallowing until Luhan had gone soft in his mouth.

“Jesus Christ.” Luhan let his head fall back against the alley wall, trying his best to breathe.

“I told you,” Minseok wiggled up his body, “my name is Minseok.” Luhan kissed him on his red, puffy lips, tasting himself on them and not giving a damn.

“I think you sucked my soul out.”

The singer laughed, dropping his head to suck a hickey into the side of Luhan’s neck. “I’ve been told that’s one of my talents.”

“Whoever told you that was telling you the truth.” He had just pulled Minseok’s face back to him when the club door opened and they broke apart hastily.

“There you are! We’re gonna head out now.” Chanyeol said, leaning against the door. In the light spilling from the club’s hallway, it was easy to see Minseok’s swollen mouth and mussed hair. Thankfully the singer was still close enough to Luhan that his dick wasn’t obviously still hanging out of his pants.

“I’ll be there in a second.” Minseok waited until Chanyeol had disappeared before turning back to Luhan. “Sorry, duty calls.”

“I should probably find Jongdae and Baekhyun.” Shit, Jongdae was gonna kill him.

“Mmm. In a second.” He kissed Luhan one more time, grabbing his ass viciously with one hand, and then broke away. “Don’t forget to put your dick away.”

“Right.” Luhan quickly resituated himself, buttoning his pants as he followed Minseok back inside. His friends were still in the dressing room. Baekhyun was furiously typing on his phone when they walked in. Jongdae and Baekhyun’s eyes immediately zeroed in on the blooming hickey on Luhan’s neck; Baekhyun smirked, Jongdae looked like Luhan had just kicked his dog.

There was an awkward moment of saying goodbye to everyone, during which Minseok grabbed Luhan’s arm and scribbled his phone number down on it in Sharpie, before Luhan escaped into the parking lot with his friends.

“Luhan, you sly dog!” Baekhyun looped one arm around Luhan’s neck, pulling him in close. “You hit the singer.”

“I didn’t _hit_ him.” Luhan glanced at Jongdae, who was pouting. “Dae, I’m sorry.”

“No, he chose you.” Jongdae said softly. “Just a silly crush, that’s all.” He managed a smile, eyes curling up to match his lips. “So what _did_ you do?”

“Um, gotblowninanalley.” Luhan figured if he said it quickly it wouldn’t sound as bad. His friends still let out incredulous squawks.

“Are you kidding me?” Baekhyun slid into the passenger seat, wiggling a little as if he relished being able to have the extra inch of legroom.

“Nope.” Luhan started the car, reversing smoothly. “And his name is Minseok, not Xiumin. I guess he uses a stage name or something.”

“So, does Minseok give good head?” Jongdae seemed like he was quickly getting over his disappointment.

“Was his head game ridiculous?” Baekhyun chimed in.

Luhan felt like his whole head was on fire. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Come on, you have to let me live vicariously through you!” Jongdae wheedled.

“Fine! Yes, his head game was ridiculous. I can’t wait to drop you two assholes off at home so I can not be asked questions about my sex life 10 minutes after it happens.” Luhan thanked God that he lived alone; there wouldn’t be any awkward questions in the morning about how his night had been.

“So you came fast, I guess. You always were a little premature.” Baekhyun cackled, and then cackled again when Luhan took one hand off the steering wheel to punch him in the shoulder.

“Why am I friends with you guys?” He muttered, turning his attention back to the road.

“Because we take you to cool punk shows where you get blown by the hot singer in the alleyway afterwards.” Jongdae pointed out. He was right, but that didn’t mean Luhan really wanted to keep hanging out with them right then.

It was blissfully quiet when he dropped the two of them off and he could drive home, replaying the memory of the night in his head. As soon as he got home he entered Minseok’s number into his phone, just in case the Sharpie smeared in his sleep. He decided to text him in the morning so he wouldn’t look too thirsty, even though he was thirsty as hell. Not only had the hot singer blown him like a flute, but he’d gotten his number too. Clearly more was going to happen.

And not once, as Luhan was falling asleep, did he think about Mark.

\--

Luhan woke up the next morning in a wet spot. Apparently, his incredibly vivid sex dream about Minseok had made its way to the rest of his body and he’d cum in his sleep. _Great, there goes that set of sheets,_ he thought crankily. He threw the sheets into the washing machine and stumbled towards the shower. As the water heated up, he checked out the hickey Minseok had left him in the mirror. It was small, but so red and purple that it was obvious.

For a long moment, Luhan stood under the spray of the showerhead, letting the hot water run over his back to warm up his stiff muscles. Then he set to washing his hair and scrubbing the Sharpie off his arm. He couldn’t get all of it off, but since it was probably another cold day he could get away with long sleeves.

He decided to wait until he was done getting dressed and having his coffee to text Minseok. As concerned as he was with not looking thirsty, he also couldn’t wait to text him. So while he sat at his kitchen table, listening to the rumble of the washing machine and drinking his coffee, he sent a text to the pretty singer.

 _Hey, its Luhan from last night at Myth. How’d you sleep?_ As soon as he sent it, he wanted to slap himself across the face. How’d you sleep? What was he, Minseok’s mother? What business did he have asking how he’d slept?

Across town, Minseok, curled up on his friend’s couch, slapped at his phone to make it stop ringing. Lay, sitting in his armchair, just laughed.

“Come on Min, wake up. It’s almost noon.” He waved his hand over his coffee cup to try to waft the fumes to Minseok.

“Not until Kris comes back with food.” Minseok slammed his face further into the pillows to illustrate how adamant he was about not wanting to get up. Lay chuckled and checked his own phone to see where Kris was. With any luck, his husband would be back soon with lunch and they’d be able to evict Minseok from the couch. It wasn’t like he didn’t have a place of his own; he’d just ended up there the night before. Chanyeol had dropped him off after the show to sleep off whatever amount of alcohol he’d consumed. He’d certainly been giggly while Lay had tried to tuck him in on the couch.

Ten minutes later, Kris was coming in through the door, two plastic takeout bags in his tattooed hands. The smell of food got Minseok up and moving, wrapping the blanket around himself to waddle to the kitchen table.

“Ahh, food.” He said, immediately digging into the bag to find his food.

“Good morning to you too.” Kris muttered, the long chain earring in his left ear jingling as he shook his head.

“He’s been whining about the food.” Lay ruffled his friend’s hair affectionately. “Now will you check your phone? It keeps buzzing.”

“Oh, right.” Minseok dug through the layers of blankets to find where he’d shoved his phone in the waistband of his boxer briefs. He had a text from an unknown number, but the person had helpfully identified himself in the text.

Luhan, right. The guy he’d sucked off in the alleyway. Damn that guy was cute. He read the rest of the message and nearly snorted his drink out his nose. How had he slept? Pretty terribly, Lay and Kris’s couch wasn’t terribly comfortable to sleep on. But he didn’t want to mention that he’d spent the night at a guy’s house, even if those guys happened to be deeply in love. They were giving each other sickeningly cute glances over their food.

 _I ended up crashing on the couch. Kinda sucked. You?_ He sent back. Now that he was thinking about Luhan all he could remember was the noises that the man had made, the way he’d pulled his hair, the feeling of him heavy and warm in his mouth. Definitely not appropriate things to be thinking about while sitting at the lunch table with two of his best friends. He quickly returned his focus to his food, chowing down on the greasy food.

“So, how was the show last night?” Kris asked, stirring his milkshake idly.

“It was great. Sucked a dude off in the alleyway afterwards.” Minseok said it in such a nonchalant tone that it took a few beats before the two men realized what he had said.

“Minseok I thought we talked about this.” Lay sighed.

“I gave him my number afterwards, relax.” Minseok knew that he was referring to his habit of selecting guys from the crowd at the club and showing off a little in the alley, but never contacting them again. Luhan had even texted him fairly quickly, which was surprising.

“What’s his name?”

“Luhan. He’s so cute, you should see him. He looks like a little deer.”

“Well, if you manage to have a relationship with him other than in the bedroom, we’ll end up seeing him.” Kris’s tone made it very clear that Minseok was not to send them anymore explicit pictures.

“That was one time, Kris.” Minseok rolled his eyes. “And if Lay hadn’t spiked the candy, I wouldn’t have been so high that I took pictures of me fucking the dude.”

“I told you they were special candies.” Lay shook his head, pointing with his fork at Minseok. “You’re going to have to settle down eventually. You won’t be young and cute forever.”

“I know. One day I will have to settle down and become as disgustingly in love as you two are. But what’s the rush? I am still young and cute, and men like me.” He shrugged. “I just like dabbling.” His phone vibrated again and he put his burger down to look at it.

Luhan had responded, and Minseok didn’t know he was practically hiding under his bed after sending it. _Let’s just say last night left an impression on my subconscious and I had to change my sheets this morning_.

Minseok couldn’t keep his mouth from curling into a smirk. _Clean sheets just give a good surface for more debauchery._

Luhan, who had just switched his sheets from the washer to the dryer, nearly choked when he saw the response to his text. Was that him inviting himself over? Or did he just think that Luhan got around a lot? He wished he had a friend he could ask about this, but Jongdae and Baekhyun would both just be assholes about it. No, it was better if he just tried to figure this out himself. If only he had any idea what to respond.

 _Haha what debauchery do you think I get up to_? That seemed safe enough, and he would get an idea of what Minseok thought his sex life was like.

The reply was almost instant. _I seem to remember sucking your dick in the alley. Seems pretty debaucherous to me._

That still didn’t make it clear if he was inviting himself over or not, and Luhan swore under his breath. Whatever, the guy had already had his dick in his mouth, how much more forward could he get?

_Is that you inviting yourself over tonight?_

Minseok had just finished his burger and washed his hands when his phone buzzed again. “Man, that guy must be invested in you.” Lay said, indicating the lit up phone.

“He’s already gotten a sample of my technique, why wouldn’t he be?” Minseok grabbed his phone and read the text. After a quick check of his calendar, he sent his response.

 _Depends, you free tonight?_ It was a rare weekend that they didn’t have a Saturday show, because Kai’s sister was getting married and he had to be there today.

Luhan let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his directness had paid off. He didn’t have anything to do; if it weren’t for Minseok, he’d probably just end up hanging out with Baekhyun and Jongdae at their apartment, like usual.

 _Looks like my schedule’s clear for tonight_. He sent back. Shit, if he was going to have guests over, he needed to clean up, badly.

 _Great. Text me your address, I’ll be there around ten._ Minseok sent back. He locked his phone with a satisfied smile. “Gentleman, I have a date tonight.”

“Is this the kind of date where you bring a rubber, or the kind where you bring flowers?” Kris looked up from whatever he was doodling on the edge of the newspaper.

“The first kind. And what masterpiece are you doing over there, Kriscasso?”

“Min, shut up.” Lay said, taking the seat next to his husband.

“No, I genuinely want to see it. I wasn’t the one that shot down that merch idea.” Minseok craned his neck, trying to peek at what Kris was drawing. Lay worked as a graphic designer and designed the majority of Cried Wolf’s merch; Kris had tried to help once or twice and had gotten roasted so badly by the rest of the group that he never drew around them anymore.

With a sigh, Kris showed him the doodle, a crude drawing of a pair of wings. It looked suspiciously like the tattoo on the back of Lay’s neck.

“Staring at your husband a little?” Minseok asked, looking at the drawing and then Lay’s neck. Kris tried not to blush and stood up quickly, nearly tipping over the coffee table as he did.

“Don’t you have your own house?” He asked, holding onto the arm of the couch to regain his balance.

“I do, and I should probably get going. Lay, can you drive me? Yeol dropped me off last night.”

“Is your car at the venue or at your house?” Lay was already picking up his keys.

“At my house. I rode over with D.O and the gear.” Minseok collected his meager belongings, pulling his denim vest back on, and gave Kris an affectionate pat on the chest as he walked past. Kris, for his cold exterior, had a warm heart that had endeared him to everyone when he’d started dating Lay. Now they were violently in love, in their first year of marriage, and making everyone else violently ill with how cute they were. Minseok knew he wanted that one day, but today was not that day. Today, he was going to go home and clean up, and then prepare himself to fuck the life out of Luhan.

\--

Luhan had just started considering rearranging his furniture when someone knocked on his door. He checked his reflection in the mirror hanging over his entry table, smoothing his hair back from his face, before he opened it.

Minseok was standing on the other side of the door, devastatingly handsome in a hoodie and a plain black tank top. “Hey,” he said, kitten eyes curling up when he smiled.

“Hi.” Luhan almost couldn’t believe that he was there. Minseok had texted him when he was on the way, but it was still weird to see the hot punk singer from last night cleaned up and in his hallway.

“You gonna let me in, or are we going to hang out out here all night?” Minseok laughed when Luhan started.

“Oh! Sorry, you’re just…very distracting.” He moved aside to let the shorter man in, shutting the door softly behind him.

“I’ve been told that.” Minseok shed his hoodie as he walked in, taking in the apartment. It was small, but it was clean (for once) and cozy. Luhan was too busy staring at his broad shoulders and the muscles he could see under his tank top to think about much, but Minseok obviously was thinking. “So,” and the word practically came out as a purr, “what are you still doing over there?”

“Looking.” Luhan managed to find some semblance of confidence and let it leak into his voice. “I didn’t get to look a lot last night.”

“I’m sure you looked plenty.” He stepped closer, invading Luhan’s space. “Looked while I was sweating over you. Probably gave you some ideas.”

“Maybe.” Luhan’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Maybe I was too busy looking at Chanyeol.” It’s just enough to push Minseok’s buttons, and it worked.

“ _Chanyeol_ didn’t give you the best blowjob of your life.” He took another step closer, chest bumping up against Luhan’s. “And Chanyeol didn’t come all the way across town to fuck the life out of you.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a promise.” With that, he grabbed Luhan by the back of the head, pulling him down roughly for a kiss. It’s a kiss that nearly ended up knocking Luhan’s lamp over as Minseok pushed him back into the couch, grinding his hips down into Luhan’s viciously. Luhan moaned into the shorter man’s mouth, opening up for an assault with Minseok’s tongue. His hands scrabbled at the bottom of Luhan’s white t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head so he could run his hands over his chest. Luhan was nowhere near as built as Minseok, his body more lean and wiry than the singer’s, but the noise of appreciation Minseok made when he slid his hands over his stomach was encouraging.

“Bed?” Luhan managed to suggest when Minseok finally let him up for air. Of course, Minseok was sucking another hickey into his neck and that made him a little dizzy.

“Lead the way.”

Luhan didn’t realize that Minseok had already started shedding clothes until he turned around and saw the singer wiggling out of his tight jeans, his tank top already discarded on the living room floor. So he followed suit and dropped his pants around his feet, stepping out of them and then pulling himself onto the bed. Then Minseok was there again, kissing him so aggressively Luhan was sure his lips were going to bruise. The slow grind of their clothed erections made Luhan’s head spin until he couldn’t take it anymore. In a surprisingly smooth move, he managed to get his hands in both of their boxers, wiggling them down until Minseok got the hint and helped him.

“Roll over.” Luhan murmured, tucking one of his legs between Minseok’s to help ease the flip. Minseok seemed to know what was coming and happily crossed his hands behind his head, watching Luhan kiss his way down his taut stomach. Luhan let his tongue dip into Minseok’s navel for a moment before pressing a kiss to the head of Minseok’s cock.

Minseok might have given him the best blowjob of his life, but Luhan was about to blow his mind. He had a lot of practice, having been shy about getting fucked in the ass but wanting to make his high school boyfriend feel good. Minseok’s hand threaded into his hair as he began to bob up and down, pulling a little but not enough to make him stop.

“You look pretty with a cock in your mouth.” Minseok panted out, pushing Luhan’s hair out of his eyes so he could see him.

Luhan didn’t want him able to form words enough to call him pretty. He let his jaw go slack and sucked Minseok in a little deeper, getting a pinched off moan for his trouble. With the tip of his tongue swirling over the length of him, Minseok clapped both hands onto Luhan’s head, forcing him down deeper. Luhan gagged a little and clenched his fist to try to hold back his gag reflex. When he didn’t immediately vomit, he let it slide down just a little deeper.

“ _Fuck_ , Luhan.” Minseok mumbled, letting go of his head so he could pull back up.

“You’re not the only one good with their mouth.” Luhan said when he had popped back up, a triumphant grin on his face. Something flashed in Minseok’s eyes and then Luhan was on his back, legs bent at the waist and heading back towards his shoulders.

“Hold them.” Minseok ordered, an edge in his voice that made Luhan obey. Luhan liked to consider himself a power bottom; he’d always been able to control how he’d been fucked, and greatly enjoyed that control. But he had a feeling he was going to have to take what Minseok gave to him, and he didn’t exactly mind it.

Especially not once Minseok was three fingers deep in his ass, pushing up at his prostate so hard that Luhan’s teeth hurt when he finally came. Minseok helped him lower his legs and then went to grab a tissue to mop him up while he came down from his high.

“Christ on a cracker.” Luhan said when he had the breath for it finally.

“Minseok, come on. You have to get my name right in bed.” Minseok said playfully, tugging at Luhan’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Shut up.” Luhan glared at him.

“Make me.” If they hadn’t already been naked on a bed, that would have upped the sexual tension to an unbearable level. Instead, Luhan rolled over and kissed him. They lay on the bed making out for a while, until the careful brushes of Minseok’s fingertips managed to get Luhan hard again.

Luhan, for once, was willing to give over control, and let Minseok manhandle him into the position that he wanted, which was on his knees, bent over so that his face was pressed into the comforter. For a moment, Luhan wished he had pulled back the comforter so he didn’t have to wash that too, and then there was something blunt and slippery pressing at him and he forgot how to breathe, much less how to fuss about the state of his bedding.

Minseok was unforgiving with his pace. He knew how to use his hips and he was sure Luhan knew it. Judging by the whimpers and moans coming from underneath him, Luhan was very well aware of Minseok’s abilities. That was fun for a while, just fucking into him and listening to him sound more and more wrecked, but he got bored easily. So he grabbed Luhan by the hair and _pulled_ , until Luhan’s back was pressed up against his front. He kept his hand in his hair as he continued pistoning his hips upwards, until Luhan was practically sobbing in his grip. Minseok had pulled his head nearly over his shoulder, arching his back almost painfully and letting Minseok get right at his prostate.

They stayed in that position for a while until Luhan started to shift uncomfortably and Minseok lowered him back to the bed. The singer slid out of him, making Luhan whine, before he was rolled over onto his back and Minseok was back inside him. With his forearms braced on either side of Luhan’s head, he could see every facial expression the taller man made, feel every moan as it rumbled out of his chest. He could feel every slide of Luhan’s hand as he jerked himself off against his stomach, and when Luhan came again, it was from a brutal slam against his prostate. With Luhan panting underneath him, Minseok let himself go, fucking Luhan through his high and chasing his own.

Finally, he collapsed next to Luhan, soaked in sweat and trying to catch his breath. The taller man was looking up at the ceiling with dazed eyes, once again covered in his own spunk. He was too tired and blissed out to care about it, but Minseok took the time to get rid of the condom and mop him up again.

“Are you a cuddler?” Luhan asked finally, looking over at Minseok. The singer turned his cat eyes on him, blinking as he processed the question. Truth be told, he wasn’t really when it came to hookups, but Luhan looked so cute and wrecked he was willing to make an exception. So he let him curl up next to him, stroked his hand through the taller man’s hair. He had a feeling he was going to end up staying the night.

They hung out in bed cuddling for a while until Luhan suggested watching a movie. Then they had to reorganize themselves and find Luhan’s laptop buried underneath the clothes they’d shed, and argued about what they were going to watch. They finally settled on a film and Minseok proved himself wrong again by letting Luhan snuggle up to him while they watched the movie. He liked it, he decided, as he petted Luhan’s lighter hair. It was kind of nice to have the warm weight on his chest, to thread his fingers through soft hair absentmindedly while he watched the film.

It was also nice to fall asleep in a bed. Sleeping on Lay’s couch had been cramped and uncomfortable, even at his height. But Luhan, who was taller, had a nice, big bed that fit the two of them comfortably. Luhan got up and washed his face and took out his contact lenses, leaving Minseok curled in the warm spot they’d made in the middle of the bed. The sheets smelled like fabric softener and his cologne, which he took a little bit of pride in. Minseok tended to be monogamous with his hookups if he found one he really liked, and he had a feeling he’d be sticking around Luhan for a while. He liked that when he left in the morning, the bed would still smell like him, reminding Luhan of him.

Luhan seemed to prefer his personal space when it came to sleeping, but he was still close enough that Minseok could feel the warmth radiating from his body. The room was pitch black and cool, the way that Luhan liked it. Minseok wished it was just a touch warmer so he wasn’t so trapped under the blankets, but he’d only fucked Luhan once. He needed to build up his brownie points with multiple sessions before he could start debating for a warmer bedroom.

At four o’clock, Luhan got up for a glass of water. As quiet as he’d tried to be, Minseok still woke up, finding himself alone in the bed. He could hear the water coming out of the filter in the refrigerator, heard Luhan’s soft, shuffling footsteps as he came back to bed.

The open bedroom door let in enough light that Luhan could see it reflecting off Minseok’s eyes, and knew he had woken him up.

“Sorry, got thirsty.” Luhan said softly, setting the glass on the nightstand. Instead of responding, Minseok pulled him in for a kiss. Luhan’s tongue was cold from the ice water he’d just drunk, making it an interesting sensation when Minseok kissed him openmouthed. They made out for a while, not really trying to move anything downstairs, just enjoying kissing each other.

Then Luhan yawned and Minseok laughed, kissing his nose. “Okay, I can take a hint.”

“Sorry, I’m just,” he yawned again, “Sleepy.”

“I understand.” Minseok pulled the covers back over them, tucking him in snugly. “Go back to sleep, Lu.” Then he leaned forward, breath ghosting over the shell of Luhan’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you senseless in the morning.”  

Luhan let out a shuddery breath. “Okay.” It was the only thing he could think to say.

And Minseok made good on his word. By the time he left around noon, Luhan’s dick and ass were completely dead to the world and he didn’t think he had any bones left in his body. So when Baekhyun called, and kept calling, Luhan was a little less than willing to answer.

“What the fuck do you want?” Luhan growled into the phone when he finally picked it up.

“Jeez, don’t rip my head off.” Baekhyun snorted. “I thought maybe you’d drowned in the toilet or something, you took forever.”

“Maybe I just didn’t want to answer the phone.”

“Wait, why do you sound like- oh my god.” There was scuffling on the other end of the phone and then Baekhyun bellowed, “JONGDAE! Luhan fucked the hot singer!” More scuffling, and then Jongdae was demanding details.

“Will both of you relax? Yeah, Minseok spent the night and now I think I’m dead.” Luhan rolled over with some effort, laying on his back. “So why did you call me?”

“I’m finally gonna get my bridge pierced. Do you wanna come?” It had become something of a tradition that when any of them got pierced, they all had to go together; when Luhan had gotten his ears done and his industrial, when Jongdae had pierced his nose, and now Baekhyun was finally getting the bridge of his nose pierced, like he’d been talking about for fucking months.

“Where are you gonna go? Not that place Dae went to for his cartilage, that place looked dank as hell.”

“No, no, we’re going to this place called Lightsaber. Seems cool, right? And they have good reviews on Yelp.”

“Piercing places are on Yelp?” Probably would have saved Jongdae a lot of pain and grief if they’d looked up that place first.

“Apparently? Anyway, are you coming?”

He sighed, trying to sit up. “Gimme like twenty minutes, okay?” It would probably take him just that long to wash the layers of lube out of his ass. He was definitely going to be walking with a limp. God, they really shouldn’t have gone for that last round.

“You sound wrecked man. Go take a shower and get that baby sauce out of you.”

Luhan stared at the phone in disbelief for a moment. “You’re disgusting. And I hope this gives you an infection.” He hung up and stood up, feeling the ache in his ass as he moved his legs. The hot shower helped a little, but he was still sore and walking a little bowlegged when he got out. He dressed in comfortable clothes, nothing too tight to rub on his sore dick, and nothing so low that the hickeys Minseok had left all over his chest and neck showed.

Once he’d determined he looked acceptable to be seen in public, he texted Baekhyun that he was on the way to their apartment and drove the short distance. He wished he’d thought to put a pillow or something under his ass, but they’d never let him hear the end of it if he did. It wasn’t his fault that Minseok was a rough top who had barely given him time to recover between rounds.

His two least favorite assholes were waiting outside their apartment building when he pulled up. He almost considered keeping the doors locked so they couldn’t get in, but it was just easier not to argue with them sometimes.

“So, tell us everything.” Baekhyun said as he settled into the front seat. Jongdae was nodding furiously in the rearview mirror. Luhan just sighed as he pulled back out into the lane.

“I don’t know why you two badger me incessantly about my love life, especially since we know the kinky shit that Jongdae gets up to. Why am I so interesting?” He finally said.

“Because you’re our sweet, cute little Lu. No one expects you to do any kinky shit and you’re sitting like you still having something in your ass.” Baekhyun gestured at the delicate way Luhan was sitting.

“Oh for Christ’s sake! Fine! He fucked me senseless this morning. I don’t know how many times I came but one of them was definitely dry because I couldn’t get anything else out. My asshole is so sore I can’t sit, my legs ache, I have hickeys from my thighs to my shoulders, and I’m sitting in a car with two assholes who own cars and never drive themselves!” His shoulders heaved a little when he was finally done.

There was complete and utter silence in the car for a good two minutes. Luhan was angrily staring out the windshield while Baekhyun and Jongdae tried to collect their thoughts.

“Man, need me a freak like that.” Jongdae finally said. Luhan couldn’t help but laugh.

“He’s wonderful. I’m sure you’ll find someone soon.” The rest of the ride was thankfully not focused on his sex life. Lightsaber was in the middle of downtown and parking was a bitch; Jongdae and Baekhyun forked over the parking payment because Luhan had driven. Then they crowded in through the front door of the gleaming shop.

The shop had been decorated to look like the inside of a _Star Wars_ space ship, and with all the gleaming chrome and shining glass, it kind of did.

“Hey, welcome to Lightsaber. What can I do for you?” A tall, gangly man said from behind the desk. His dark hair was combed neatly into a couple of swoops, one over his forehead and the other going back over his ear. Luhan thought someone should stop drawing his eyebrows on so close together; he looked a little frustrated, even though he was smiling at them.

“I called about an hour ago, set up an appointment for a bridge piercing?” Baekhyun said. The man behind the desk checked the book and nodded.

“Yeah. The piercer is upstairs, he’s finishing up with another client. Go ahead and take a seat.”

The seats were painted to look like different _Star Wars_ characters. Luhan lowered his aching ass into a chair painted like R2-D2. God, he was going to have to top Minseok in revenge for this. He had no idea how he was supposed to work at a desk for eight hours tomorrow if his ass still felt like this.

A couple giggling girls came down the stairs, neither of them with visible piercings. Luhan’s imagination ran wild.

“Sehun, is my next appointment here?” A familiar voice called down the stairs. Luhan wasn’t sure where he’d heard the voice, but Baekhyun sure did.

“Chanyeol?” He called back, craning his neck to see the tall bass player standing halfway down the stairs.

“Baekhyun? Are you my appointment?” Chanyeol came all the way down the stairs, dressed in a tight black t-shirt and raggedy jeans. “Jongdae, good to see you.” He turned his eyes on Luhan, eyebrows furrowing a little. “I know we met.”

“Luhan.” He supplied helpfully.

Something clicked in Chanyeol’s head. “Oh, that’s right, you were out in the alley with Minseok.”

“God, I thought we talked to him about that.” Sehun muttered.

“Sehun sells merch for us at shows.” Chanyeol explained. “Hunnie, this is Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Luhan.”

“I’m guessing I’m going to be seeing pictures of your ass soon. Glad I saw your face first.” Sehun told Luhan. The alarm in his face made Chanyeol wave his arms frantically.

“No, no, that only happened once. Don’t worry about it.” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the shoulder. “Why don’t we go talk about your piercing?” With his fingers still clamped tight on the shorter man’s shoulder, he practically hauled him upstairs. Jongdae followed quickly, Luhan with a slight limp. God his ass hurt.

He pulled out his phone and typed out a quick text to Minseok while Chanyeol and Baekhyun discussed the piercing. _My ass is killing me. You owe me so bad._

Fifteen minutes later, when Chanyeol had finished sterilizing and lining up the piercing on Baekhyun’s face, Luhan received a response. _I owe you another good fucking, that’s all._ He would have been offended if it hadn’t made his numb dick tingle a little with interest.

With Luhan glued to his phone, and Jongdae flipping through the book of piercings, Baekhyun was left to focus on Chanyeol, the way his tongue poked out the corner of his mouth as he worked to mark the piercing out properly. He was even prettier up close. His eyes weren’t flat brown up close, but held flecks of gold and deeper brown. The piercer looked up from his work preparing his needle and met Baekhyun’s eyes.

He’d always thought romance movies and romance novels had been bullshitting about that heartstopping moment when two peoples’ eyes met and the world seemed to narrow to just them. But looking at Chanyeol, he felt it, felt his universe contract to just the tall man and his fluffy gray hair and his sweet little half grin.

“You ready?” Chanyeol asked, poising himself to shove the needle through the bridge of Baekhyun’s nose.

“Penetrate me.” Baekhyun always said the worst things at the worst time. Jongdae cackled in the corner; Luhan let out a long suffering sigh. Chanyeol seemed like he was trying not to laugh, if only to keep his hand steady.

“Take a breath.” He said; Baekhyun obeyed, and then there was a sharp pain in his face as the needle went through. The initial sting went away quickly. “You’re doing great, I’m just going to put your bar in now.” There was some wiggling in his nose and then Chanyeol was screwing the ends of the barbell on. With a final wipe down with an alcohol soaked swab, Chanyeol let him look at himself.

He loved it, and with the adrenaline rush still in his system from the piercing, he made sure Chanyeol knew how much he did. Effusively. Gushingly. Luhan finally had to come over and put his hand over his mouth to make him shut up before he said something embarrassing again.

As they were going back downstairs to pay, Chanyeol trailed behind them, chattering a mile a minute. “If you guys want to come backstage after a show again, you should just text me. D.O will always make you help with load out. It usually discourages the assholes from getting back there, but he’ll even make regulars do it. So I’ll give you my number and you can get backstage. Although Luhan will probably be able to with Minseok.”

Luhan’s ears heated up red, especially as he saw the way that Sehun was looking at him. He looked at him like he was mentally rating him to tell Minseok what he thought of him. He was sure with his limp and the loose clothes he was wearing, he probably rated around a 4 or a 5.

While Baekhyun paid for his piercing, tipping generously, Chanyeol wrote out his aftercare instructions, scribbling his phone number down at the bottom.

“Here. This way, you can text me and I’ll pull you guys backstage. Or if something’s wrong with your piercing you can just shoot me a message.” Chanyeol handed it over, his hand nearly swallowing up Baekhyun’s smaller one.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun felt a little lightheaded and he wasn’t sure it was because he had just had a needle shoved into his face or because Chanyeol was suddenly backlit with some ethereal glow. That weird romance movie moment had stirred something in the tall piercer, something that made him look even more striking to Baekhyun.

Luhan and Jongdae had to pull Baekhyun out of the shop, calling their goodbyes to Sehun and Chanyeol. Jongdae bundled Baekhyun into the backseat and buckled him up.

“Dude, are you okay?” Luhan asked, starting the drive home.

“Do you guys ever have that thing happen where you look at someone and all you can see is them? Like the rest of the world just…goes away?” Baekhyun asked numbly.

“No. That shit only happens in romance movies.” Jongdae snorted.

“That’s what I thought too. But when Chanyeol was looking at me, it was like…” Baekhyun shook his head, like a dog trying to shake off water. “I don’t know. It was weird, like he blotted out everything else.”

“Baekhyun’s in looooove.” Jongdae cooed, craning his head around the front seat to look at Baekhyun. “And you’ve got his number now. How the fuck did you two get two guys out of Cried Wolf?”

“Luck, good looks, and a tight ass.” Luhan deadpanned, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Well you took the one I wanted. Tao looks like he’d do some kinky shit to me, and Kai looks like he’s half asleep all the time.”

“I thought it was kinda hot.” Baekhyun piped up. “Maybe they know other punk band guys?”

“Probably.” The thought perked Jongdae up a little. By the time Luhan pulled up to their apartment building, he seemed almost thoughtful, as if he was plotting out ways to get them to introduce him to other hot band guys.

Luhan, on the other hand, wanted to go home and sit in a hot bath. Maybe it would help his muscles unlock a little. So he left a moon-eyed Baekhyun and a sly Jongdae at their place and went home. When he parked, he found another text from Minseok.

When he opened it, he was glad Jongdae and Baekhyun were already gone, because his face flushed red at the sight of it. It was nothing he hadn’t seen before, having gotten up close and personal with Minseok just earlier that day, but having photographic evidence of it was something else.

So there Luhan was, standing in his parking garage and staring at the dick pic that Minseok had just sent him. How could he still be horny? They’d fucked so much just a few hours before.

 _There’s something missing here_ was the caption of the photograph. Luhan guessed it was his ass that was missing, but he couldn’t even begin to think about putting something in there.

 _It’s gonna be missing for a while. How bad are you going to miss it?_ Luhan sent back as he walked towards the elevators. He wouldn’t be taking the stairs for a while.

The response was almost immediate. _I’ve got a good imagination, and you’ve got a camera. That should tide me over._

Luhan wondered just what he’d gotten himself into.

It was a question he asked himself many times the next day, sitting on his sore ass and trying to write the appropriate code to fill in the part of the software they were building. His phone had been blowing up all day, from the time that Minseok had woken up and sent Luhan a picture of the outline of his hard dick under the thin cotton sheets. The last picture he’d gotten was Minseok’s back and ass, blurred by the shower’s glass. Luhan wasn’t sure how he’d managed to take that picture, but it had made his face so red that one of his coworkers had gotten up to turn the air conditioning up.

His phone vibrated again on his thigh and he sighed, tearing his eyes away from the computer screen. He wasn’t getting any work done, and only part of that was from the text messages. His ass still hurt.

This picture was just of Minseok’s face, hair wet from the shower and his wide cat eyes looking innocent. Luhan nearly snorted at the pose; he’d been getting dick and ass pictures all day and now he was just giving face shots.

His annoyance made him bolder and he tapped out a quick text. _You owe me so bad for this. I’m gonna get fired._

The response was almost immediate. _I have a show tonight, but I can come over afterwards?_

On the one hand, Luhan had work the next day. On the other hand, he’d been fighting an awkward boner all day and he really, really felt like he deserved compensation for putting up with Minseok’s antics. So he tapped out a text agreeing to it, and then threw his phone in his backpack. At least for the last 45 minutes he could get something done.

Luhan declined Jongdae’s invitation to dinner and went home to shower and clean up again while he heated up last night’s leftovers. He wondered if his apartment would ever really be clean if there wasn’t the possibility of sex.

Then, it occurred to him as he finished his dinner and idly flipped on the TV, that he had a lot of time to kill. He’d gotten home well after midnight when they’d gone to the show at Myth, and he didn’t think Minseok would be over any time before then. Looked like he was going to have another rough day at work. Thank God his supervisor was out on paid time off or his ass would be on the line. More than it already was, at least.

The hours seemed to pass at a crawl. Around ten, he decided to try to catch a quick cat nap so that when Minseok showed up he wouldn’t be so sleep deprived. He turned the air conditioner up to full blast and snuggled into the blankets, managing to catch an hour or so of sleep before his phone started ringing.

“Mm, hello?” Luhan said sleepily into the phone.

“Wake up sleepyhead, I’m on my way to your place.” Minseok chuckled and Luhan heard the click of his turn signal through the phone. “We played at Blind Tiger tonight.”

“Shit, you’re gonna be here in like five minutes.” Luhan flipped out of the bed, hurriedly tugging the covers into some semblance of  neatness.

“Less than that actually.” The engine turned off. “See you in a second, hot stuff.”

Luhan hurriedly washed the sleep and drool off his face, running his damp fingers through his hair and rubbing the pillow crease out of his cheek. He had just pulled pants back on when his doorbell rang.

Minseok was on the other side, still sweaty and dressed in his stage clothes. Tonight’s outfit was a black mesh shirt, a spiked collar around his neck, and tight black jeans. Luhan tried not to visibly salivate.

“Did you come straight from the stage?” Luhan asked, patting him on his damp shoulder.

“Well, you told me you work nine to five like a square, so I figured I better hurry up.” Minseok stripped the mesh shirt off, making a face at the damp fabric. “Shower?”

“This way.” Luhan led him through the bedroom into his bathroom, showing Minseok how to turn it on and adjust the heat. He was about to leave when Minseok caught him around the waist.

“You aren’t coming in?” He asked, pretty cat eyes blinking up at him.

“Oh! I, uh, okay.” Luhan tugged off his t-shirt and lounge pants as Minseok wiggled out of his tight jeans, putting the collar on the counter. Luhan allowed himself to be crowded into the shower, pulling Minseok in for a kiss as he went. The singer tasted like sweat and beer but he didn’t mind a bit. Luhan got to watch as Minseok scrubbed himself down hurriedly, washing the stage makeup off himself and then pausing to kiss Luhan senseless. While he was shampooing his hair, Luhan fit himself along his back and reached around, running a hand down Minseok’s taut stomach. It tensed under his touch and then a beautiful moan slipped out of his mouth when Luhan’s long fingers stroked down the length of him.

“God, I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Minseok murmured, letting his head fall back against Luhan’s shoulder.

“Are you really?” Luhan ran his thumb across Minseok’s slit, pressing a little harder than he probably should have.

“You thought you were having trouble sitting before.” Minseok shook Luhan off him and gave himself a quick scrub down with Luhan’s loofah, removing the last remnants of stage sweat. Luhan, sensing what was coming, jumped out of the shower first, throwing a towel to Minseok. They dried themselves off and then Minseok had Luhan bent over the bathroom counter, tongue and mouth working over his entrance. Luhan moaned, the feeling of the cold tile against his nipples adding a whole new set of sensations to the mix.

“Bed?” Luhan managed to suggest before his knees gave out completely. Minseok, with a final poke of his tongue, slapped Luhan on the ass and let him up.

He hadn’t been kidding about fucking him hard. Just with his fingers alone, Luhan felt like he was going to explode. Minseok didn’t let him finish though, instead disappearing to grab the condom. He heard the sound of the plastic tearing, heard the sound of lube being poured out, and then Minseok was fastening something around Luhan’s throat. He touched it and felt spikes, recognizing it as the collar Minseok had been wearing when he showed up.

“Is that okay?” Minseok asked, helping Luhan straddle him.

“Kinky.” Luhan laughed, lining Minseok’s cock up with his entrance. He figured it was just something for Minseok to see, an added visual stimulus while he rode him. And yeah, it was. At least until Minseok manhandled him onto his stomach, pushing back into him and hooking his fingers in the collar, tugging it just enough that it cut off Luhan’s breathing a little. Luhan made a strangled noise, half surprise and half pleasure and Minseok let him go.

“Was that all right?”

“Yeah? I was just a little surprised.”

“Tap me if you start getting too lightheaded.” Then his fingers pulled tighter at the collar and Luhan’s head started to swim with arousal and lack of oxygen. Minseok fucked into him harder, hoping to get him over the edge before he blacked out or something. And it was almost a near miss. Luhan almost had to tap his hands to get some air before he came all over his bedspread. Minseok let him go, effectively dropping him into the puddle of cum, and let him catch his breath before he kept going.

With the oxygen coming back to his brain and his orgasm clearing out, Luhan finally was able to throw it back, pushing back against Minseok with every thrust. It helped him over the edge and the singer finally collapsed over him. Luhan wouldn’t have minded the weight against his back if he wasn’t literally lying in a pool of his own cum, so he rolled them over to the side of the bed that wasn’t damp.

“You’re a little kinkier than I expected.” Minseok said, petting Luhan’s neck and the collar.

“Me? You’re the one who put this on me.”

“You could have said no.”

Luhan pursed his lips, unable to argue with that. “Am I going to have a mark?” Gently, Minseok undid the collar and checked.

“Maybe. You bruise kind of easily.”

“Fuck my life.” Luhan groaned, covering his face with his hands. Looked like he was wearing a turtleneck to work the next day.

“Come on, it was worth it.” Minseok wheedled, pushing his face into Luhan’s neck. It was a surprisingly affectionate move for him, snuggling up like this. But Luhan liked it, he told himself. Luhan liked the cuddles and the kisses and all that. He was just being a good partner.

“Yeah, it was worth it. You spending the night?” Minseok yawned and Luhan laughed. “Yeah, I guess you are. Help me get the bedspread off.” He’d just have to settle for a slightly warmer bedroom tonight so he wouldn’t freeze to death with just the sheet. In the back of his mind, he thought that maybe getting spare sheets and another bedspread would be a good idea if he was going to keep hooking up with Minseok.

\--

Baekhyun had settled himself in for another boring shift at work when he saw a familiar fluffy gray head through the window. The bells over the door clanged as Chanyeol shuffled in, sunglasses still firmly over his eyes. They reflected blue in the light of the coffee shop and Baekhyun was sure he saw the tall bassist wince.

“Rough morning?” Baekhyun asked as he shuffled up to the counter.

“Shit, I’m so hungover I didn’t even recognize you.” Chanyeol muttered, leaning against the counter. He still seemed backlit, but a little less now. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Baekhyun couldn’t see his eyes.

“Did you guys have a show last night?”

“Yeah, we played Blind Tiger. Minseok dipped as soon as we got off stage so someone had to drink his share of the beer.” Chanyeol gestured at himself. “I may have overdone it.”

“Well, let me get some coffee for you. On the house.”

“Are you allowed to do that?”

“Considering I own part of this coffee shop, I’d say yeah.” Baekhyun grabbed one of the bigger to-go cups and wrote Chanyeol’s name on it, sending it to the barista to fill it. “My sister and I started it up.”

“Do you like working here?”

“It’s nice to work when it’s your own place, you know?” Baekhyun shrugged, passing the cup across the counter to him. “Do you have to go to work right now?” He was hoping he didn’t have to, so he could watch Chanyeol in his coffee shop for a while.

“No, thank God. Could you imagine me piercing someone right now?” He lifted his sunglasses slightly to look at the bridge piercing. “You’re healing well. Looks good.”

“Well you did a good job.”

“Baek, we’ve got a line.” The barista said, pointing with her chin at the line forming behind Chanyeol.

“Take a seat, drink off your hangover.” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol gave him a brilliant smile that made his knees knock together before he curled his long limbs into one of the oversized armchairs. He’d chosen a spot that was well within Baekhyun’s line of sight, so even as he took orders and worked through the line of customers, he could still see Chanyeol wrap his hands around the cup and take a sip like it was from the fountain of youth. God, Baekhyun was so fucked. He’d been mulling over that weird moment at Lightsaber ever since he’d gotten pierced and had decided it wasn’t some weird adrenaline thing from having a needle shoved into his face. It was Chanyeol, all Chanyeol. He’d have to see if Luhan could wheedle information about him out of Minseok. He didn’t want to be falling for someone if he didn’t have a single chance.

Baekhyun took his break when one of the other employees showed up; Chanyeol was still curled up in the armchair, sunglasses slightly askew on his face. Based on his deep, even breathing and the way he didn’t react when Baekhyun walked up to him, he was asleep.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, bending at the waist to be at face height with him. “Chanyeol?” He shook him by the shoulder and then had to duck as he blindly swung out at him. Living with Jongdae had finally paid off. He’d gotten bitch slapped entirely too many times waking Jongdae up and had gotten good at ducking.

“Shit, sorry.” Chanyeol’s voice was rusty from sleeping, and he cleared his throat. “I didn’t even realize I fell asleep.”

“Well these armchairs are very comfortable.” Baekhyun settled into the chair next to him, pulling his knees up to his chin.

“Mm, I could live in this.” He wiggled into it for effect, but all that really did was work the muscles in his arms and chest, making Baekhyun wish he could crawl under the table and cry. Chanyeol was entirely too good looking for Baekhyun to survive.

“Hye and I spent a lot of time furniture shopping.” God, why is he still talking about furniture?

“I’ll have to come here more often now that I know you work here.” Chanyeol lifted his sunglasses onto his head, blinking his bleary, bloodshot eyes against the sudden intrusion of the light. His eyes met Baekhyun’s and the world tunneled again, until all Baekhyun could see was Chanyeol’s sleepy face.

Fucked. He was totally fucked.

\--

“Are you sure you won’t come out with us, Lu?” Baekhyun said into the phone, making a face as Jongdae kept flinging clothes out of the closet and onto the carpet. He’d never seen anyone take longer to pick an outfit.

“I have to work early tomorrow. My supervisor is coming back to work and she’s going to kill me if she sees how little I’ve gotten done.” There’s shifting on the other end of the line. “Hey Baek?”

“Yeah?” The tone in his friend’s voice made him turn away from Jongdae and his fashion emergency to step into the hall.

“Will you…will you make sure Minseok isn’t with anyone else?” He rushes on before Baekhyun can even say anything. “I mean, I know I don’t have any claim on him, we’re just hooking up, but-”

“No, I understand Luhannie. I’ll make sure everything’s okay. You get some rest and then get your work done so you can keep getting plowed.”

“Have I mentioned you’re disgusting?”

“Once or twice. But you love me. I’ll see you later.” They hung up and Baekhyun returned to check on Jongdae, who was stark naked and on his knees digging through the pile of clothes.

“I gotta move out.” Baekhyun muttered, going out to the kitchen to get a drink so he could forget that sight. Chanyeol already knew they were coming and had promised to come get them from the bar at Myth so they didn’t have to help with load out again. They were already going early to hang out before the show, thanks to Chanyeol putting them on some special list that let them jump the line. Baekhyun tried not to let his imagination run wild with him, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Chanyeol actually liked him and really wanted to see him.

Jongdae finally came out, this time fully dressed, car keys in hand. “Let’s get a move on, Baek.”

“Been waiting on your fussy ass for an hour.” Baekhyun reminded him, following him down to the parking garage. Both of them owned cars, but they still preferred to have Luhan drive them. It was safer, first of all; Jongdae drove like an asshole and Baekhyun drove too slowly. And they just liked being chauffeured, especially since Luhan had the nicest car because he had the best job. Not that Jongdae didn’t make good money as a singing and piano teacher, and Baekhyun didn’t have a good income with the coffee shop. But Luhan, with his software engineering thing, he had the hookup.

By the time they arrived at Myth, Baekhyun was practically plastered to his seat, soaked in sweat. He’d nearly had a heart attack at least three times because of Jongdae’s driving. God, he really needed to quit drinking so he could drive them places.

Baekhyun felt a little bit like an asshole sauntering up to the doorman and giving their names to him, ahead of the already long line. But he let them skip on in into the still light club. It was empty, having not officially opened for the night, letting the echoes of voices reach them out in the entry hallway.

Minseok was the first one they caught sight of, dressed in leather pants and a tight tank top with rips in it that revealed flashes of their skin. He said something they couldn’t hear and then Chanyeol’s head was popping around the corner, a smile already spreading across his face.

“Hey, you made it!” He said, pulling Jongdae and Baekhyun in for a group hug. He smelled like tequila and based on the wet spot on his black shirt, he’d spilled a little bit on himself.

“Thanks to you getting us on the list.” Baekhyun managed a smile, trying not to look like an absolute fucking dink. God he could be embarrassing when he liked someone.

“Come on, there’s some people I want you to meet.” Chanyeol dragged them off, Minseok disappearing somewhere else in the club. He didn’t stop pulling them until they reached the bar, where three people were standing around laughing, drinks in their hands.

“Chanyeol, I told you, no more until after the show.” The shortest man said, thick eyebrows furrowing over his eyes. He was dressed the most professionally in a blazer, buttondown, and slacks.

“Suhooooo, I didn’t come here for that.” Chanyeol whined. “These are my friends, Jongdae and Baekhyun. Guys, this is Suho, Lay, and his husband Kris.”

“Oh, you own the club, right?” Jongdae asked, shaking Suho’s hand. Baekhyun had gone the opposite direction and shaken Kris’s, his hand completely engulfed in his bear paw. Lay, smaller and more delicate than his husband, gave him a gentle smile and nod. While Suho looked like a businessman, Lay and Kris looked like grown up punk kids, tattoos and piercings hanging off every inch of them.

“Yeah, and unfortunately that means these dickheads get free liquor when they play here.” Suho glared at Chanyeol, who was swaying happily in time to the music playing lowly over the speakers. His hand was still clamped down on Baekhyun’s shoulder, moving him in time to the beat slightly as well.

Chanyeol stuck his tongue out at Suho. “Joonmyun, get your stick out of your ass and use it to feel the spirit of punk rock. Come on, there’s more people I want you to meet.” With a sniff and an impressive hair flip, Chanyeol led them away from the group. Kris’s laugh echoed after them as they moved towards a small table set up with the Cried Wolf logo over it. Sehun was standing on one side of the table, his eyebrows still giving him a slightly frustrated look, and Kai was on the other, half bent over at the waist, lips pouted up at Sehun.

“Come on Sehunnie, just a quick one for luck.” He wheedled, not realizing that they had company until he caught a whiff of Chanyeol. “Fuck, dude, enough party fouls tonight?”

“I’m fine.” Chanyeol introduced them, not remembering that they’d already met Kai at the last show, and Sehun at Lightsaber. Neither of them seemed to care particularly, having already accepted that Chanyeol was drunk off his ass.

“Were you trying to get Sehun to kiss you again?” Chanyeol asked, clapping a hand down on Kai’s shoulder hard enough that he nearly lost his balance. “Come on man, put him out of all of our misery.”

Sehun flushed red and turned away, kneeling down to pull more shirts out of the boxes at his feet. Kai, turning smoothly, changed the subject. “Aren’t there three of you?”

“Luhan couldn’t make it tonight. He has to work early tomorrow.” Baekhyun supplied.

“Minseok must be bummed.” Kai laughed, eyes crinkling up. “I’m surprised we haven’t gotten pictures of his ass yet.”

“You know, everyone keeps bringing that up. Would you like to share that story?” Jongdae, for all his faults, was a very protective friend and wanted to make sure his sweet little Luhan’s ass wasn’t going to passed around digitally.

“Well, you just met Lay, right?” Kai waited as they nodded. “Lay’s got an injury in his back from when he was a dancer so he’s got a medical card. Sometimes he hooks us up with weed or edibles, but he didn’t tell us that he’d given us edibles until we’d all had a shit ton and we got super high during a show. It was messy, and then Minseok went home with someone and was too high to remember social norms and the rest is history.”

“So that’s only happened the once?”

“Yeah, he’s been good about it lately. We had to sit him down the other day to tell him to stop blowing dudes in alleys but I’m guessing that one’s not sticking very well.” Baekhyun silently thanked God that Luhan wasn’t here to witness this. Sehun finally finished folding the shirts he was working on and leaned over the table.

“Are you guys gonna stand here all night? Because some of us have to work.” Sehun sounded a little annoyed, but the color in his cheeks made it seem like he really didn’t want to have a crowd around him and Kai.

“The doors haven’t even opened, Hunnie.” Chanyeol reached over the table and ruffled his hair affectionately. Sehun made a face.

“Do you want a beer?” Jongdae asked Baekhyun softly. Chanyeol heard them, heard the word beer, and immediately took off for the bar, leaving the two of them to follow in his tracks. Two cold beers and a glass of water for Chanyeol, who seemed to remember that he had to go onstage at some point during the night. He brought Jongdae and Baekhyun with him into the dressing room as the club started to fill up so they could keep hanging out before the set. Minseok was doing vocal warmups off in the corner, while Tao was strumming on a guitar.

“Oh, hey guys I’ve met before.” He said, looking up from what he was doing. “Jongdae and Baekhyun, right?”

“That’s us.” Jongdae settled on the couch across from Tao, taking a long chug of his beer.

“There’s supposed to be three of you, right?”

“Luhan couldn’t make it.” Minseok broke in before anyone could respond. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow to himself. He sounded almost disappointed, but he’d been spending so much time in Luhan’s ass that Luhan had to go to work early to make up for the late nights. At least the weekend was coming up and they’d be able to hang out as much as they wanted.

“Well, more beer to go around I guess.” Tao shrugged, turning his attention back to his guitar. Chanyeol seemed to be full of nervous energy, tapping out rhythms on his thighs as he sat.

“Channie, will you go dance or do something else? You’re driving me nuts with the tapping.” Minseok said, turning around from his corner.

“Dancing sounds good.” Chanyeol’s superior size made it easy for him to haul Jongdae and Baekhyun around, and they found themselves out on the dance floor before they knew it. Baekhyun didn’t really like to dance, had never really had a gift for it, but next to Chanyeol’s drunken flailing he looked like goddamn Fred Astaire. He honestly thought it was a little cute, but when Jongdae grabbed him by the collar and hauled him in to hiss, “you owe me so bad,” he realized he was the only one who thought it was cute. At least he seemed to be dancing off some of that extra energy, just in time for the show. He left Jongdae and Baekhyun out by the stage while he went backstage to join his band.

“What a drunken mess.” Jongdae shook his head. “He better get his dick in you quick or I’m gonna have to kill him first.”

“Like he’s the first drunken mess you’ve ever hung out with, Dae. Do you remember Taemin?”

“Yeah. Okay, Taemin was bad.” Jongdae had ended up with a black eye and Luhan had nearly gotten his collarbone shattered. It had been a bad time all around.

The show went better than Baekhyun had anticipated, considering how drunk Chanyeol seemed to be. But Minseok was as strong a frontman as ever and Chanyeol was keeping up somehow, so everything went well. It didn’t hurt that Chanyeol had left them on his side of the stage, so he seemed to be looking down at Baekhyun every time he looked out into the crowd. It made Baekhyun’s Super Romantic Tunnel Vision even worse and Jongdae had to yank him out of the way of a moshpit that had sprung up right next to them.

After the show, of course, it was time to go backstage. Chanyeol collected them from the bar as he’d promised, but first they had to take a round of shots. The tequila burned Baekhyun’s nose as it went down. He’d never been able to handle tequila particularly well, something Jongdae knew very well.  He still didn’t stop his roommate from taking the shot, or the next one that Chanyeol handed them. When they had finished, Chanyeol led an unsteady Baekhyun and a buzzed Jongdae backstage, where the party was already in full swing. There wasn’t a lot of space to sit; Minseok and Tao had crammed themselves onto a couch with Kris, Lay on his lap, leaving two seats on the couch with Kai. Baekhyun perched on the arm of the couch, letting Chanyeol and Jongdae take the couch itself. Chanyeol seemed to be a touchy drunk and he turned and nuzzled his face into Baekhyun’s belly. It tickled a little and he laughed, but no one noticed because Tao and Minseok were shotgunning beers.

The constant petting kept up throughout the evening, until Baekhyun, giggling and drunk, was laying half across Chanyeol’s lap, his legs hanging over the arm of the couch. Chanyeol had a big goofy grin on his face as he petted Baekhyun’s hair, big palm occasionally missing and whacking Baekhyun in the face. Jongdae and Kai seemed to have struck up some common conversation, maybe about weed, maybe about music, Baekhyun didn’t hear them very well. Chanyeol was taking up all his brain space and everything else was white noise. One big hand was resting on his head, the other on his tummy, rough fingers rubbing little circles where they were. It was pretty touchy feely, but drunk Baekhyun didn’t dare try to take it further, especially not in a room full of people. It was better to just ride his tunnel vision out and enjoy the moment.

At least, until he started noticing something vaguely unpleasant happening in his stomach. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was until he noticed the room was spinning and he sat up abruptly. The sudden motion caught Lay’s attention, and something in Baekhyun’s face must have struck him because he grabbed him by the upper arm and hauled him out of the dressing room. The bathroom was blissfully unoccupied and fairly clean, which made Baekhyun feel a little bit better as he heaved his guts out into the toilet. Lay kept his hair out of his face and rubbed his back and made soothing noises, none of which really helped the awful feeling of vomiting up tequila. He was such a fucking lightweight.

When he finally emptied his stomach, Lay helped him up to wash his mouth out and clean the tears and snot off his face. Outside the door, Jongdae and Chanyeol were both waiting, worried expressions on his face.

“Are you okay Baekhyunnie?” Jongdae asked in that soft voice he reserved for when Luhan or Baekhyun were hurt. It was soft and felt like home, like being wrapped up in a warm blanket. Baekhyun shook his head, trying to hide his tearstained face.

“I’m sorry Hyunnie, I shouldn’t have pushed you.” Chanyeol said, sounding surprisingly sober.

“He’s all right, he got most of it out.” Lay said sagely.

“You’re the best, Xingxing.” Chanyeol hugged Lay briefly before letting him return to the dressing room.

“Do you want to go home?” Jongdae asked, letting Baekhyun snuffle into his shoulder. He felt the motion of a nod and kissed the top of his head. “All right Hyunnie. You wait right here, I’ll get our stuff, okay?”

“Are you guys…” Chanyeol asked when Jongdae had left.

“Roommates.” Baekhyun couldn’t look him in the eye. Of course he fucking embarrassed himself in front of someone he liked. When did he not?

“He sounds like a good roommate.” Chanyeol tipped Baekhyun’s chin up gently, making him look at him through wet eyelashes. “I really am sorry, I don’t always think about other people’s tolerances.”

“S’fine.” Baekhyun sniffled. God, he felt awful.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol was entirely too close and Baekhyun still had puke breath. Jongdae had great timing, at least, and reappeared with their jackets and his keys.

“Here we go, Hyunnie.” He helped him put his jacket on, wrapping a protective arm around him once he was in. “Thanks for looking after him.”

“Just get him home safe, okay?”

“You know it.” Jongdae let Baekhyun lean on him as they went out the side entrance to the parking lot. Jongdae’s driving didn’t even bother him in this condition, sad, drunk, and pukey. He was very glad to get back to their apartment and change into pajamas and brush his teeth. He even let Jongdae get into bed with him to cuddle him better.

“I just feel so humiliated.” Baekhyun sniffled, digging his face into Jongdae’s shoulder. “I’m that fucking wimp who can’t hold their liquor.”

“He wasn’t holding it against you, Hyunnie. He was as worried as I was. Lay just snatched your little ass up and took you before anyone knew what was going on. Dude’s got spidey senses for puke or something.”

“Well I’m glad he got me out of there before I yakked all over Chanyeol. God, I feel like an idiot.”

“You’ll feel better in the morning. And I bet nothing changes. Luhan would tell you the same thing.”

“I want to call Luhan.”

“He’s already asleep, remember? He has work tomorrow.”

“He wanted me to see if Minseok was with anyone else, if I don’t text him he’ll think I’m hiding something.”

“Okay, I’ll send it. Just lay down and rest, okay? You gotta sleep this off.”

“Fine, fine.” Baekhyun snuggled deeper into the bed, letting the exhaustion and drunkenness pull him under.

\--

Baekhyun was sitting on the floor of the back room of the coffee shop, an ice pack pressed against his forehead and a mug of coffee clutched in his other hand when he heard that familiar voice, the voice that had haunted his drunk dreams the night before.

“Excuse me, is Baekhyun here today?” Chanyeol asked. Hye was at the register, having sent her brother to try to recuperate in the back room for a while. He’d come into work looking like something their cat had dragged in and she’d immediately known it was tequila that had done that to him. She, like her baby brother, had no tolerance for liquor.

“He’s…” Hye paused, glancing into the backroom where Baekhyun’s foot was just peeking out from behind the door. “Why?” It wouldn’t be the first time one of Baekhyun’s exes had come looking for him at work and she didn’t really feel like having to beat anyone up this early in the day.

“I’m a friend of his, Chanyeol. He got sick last night and I wanted to know if he was okay.” At those words, Baekhyun heaved himself off the floor with some difficulty and stumbled out towards the counter. “Oh shit man, are you okay?”

“I’ve been better.” Baekhyun groaned out. He was sure he had a big red mark on his forehead from the ice pack but he couldn’t look any worse than he already had. “Chanyeol, this is my sister Hye.”

“Oh, he was telling me about you the other day.” Chanyeol shook her hand, grinning wider now that he knew who she was. “Great armchair selection, by the way.”

Baekhyun wanted to crawl under the counter and die. Why was it that out of all the things he’d ever said to Chanyeol his rant about furniture was what had stuck?

“Thanks. Good to know that’s what my baby brother brags about.” Hye turned to Baekhyun, eyes softening. “Hyunnie, go sit out there. It’ll be more comfortable for you.”

“You’re right.”

“Of course I’m right. Now shoo.” She waved him out towards the armchairs, where he curled up in the same armchair Chanyeol had taken when he was dying of his own hangover. Chanyeol sat next to him, big eyes considering him carefully.

“Are you sure you should be at work right now? You look like you need some rest.” Chanyeol said, pushing Baekhyun’s hair out of his eyes in an affectionate gesture.

“Jongdae dropped me off on his way to his first lesson. I figured I’d work a shift and then go home.” He paused, checking the clock. “Don’t you have work?”

“Yeah, but I don’t have an appointment for another half an hour. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after last night.”

“Liquor and I don’t mix really well. Oil and water, that kind of thing.”

Chanyeol laughed and the rumble warmed Baekhyun up in a way the coffee couldn’t. “I’ll remember next time. Just beer for you. I don’t want to accidentally kill you.”

“I appreciate that.” In his head, Baekhyun was considering the distance from Lightsaber to the coffee shop. Unless Chanyeol lived very close to the shop, he’d come a long way out of his commute to come check on Baekhyun. That just added to the pile of evidence that pointed to Chanyeol maybe possibly liking him back. He was going to have to call Luhan and make him get the scoop from Minseok.

They were silent for a moment, just looking at each other, and then Chanyeol checked the time. “Shit, I gotta get going. Feel better.” He patted Baekhyun on the shoulder, a warm smile on his face, and walked away.

Hye appeared moments later, having watched her brother turn into a puddle of goo from the register. “Crush of yours?”

“I think I’m in love.” Baekhyun muttered.

“Well, he’s certainly good looking enough. You wouldn’t have ugly hobbit kids.”

“I’m glad that’s what you’re concerned about.” Baekhyun slapped the ice pack back onto his forehead with more force than necessary. “I don’t even know if he likes dudes.”

“Well find out then. Even so, you’re cute enough you could probably turn him.”

“Have I mentioned I love you?”

“Not recently. Drink your coffee.” Hye kissed him on the forehead and let him go back to resting.

\--

“So, are you ready to lose?” Luhan asked, rolling the soccer ball under his foot. He and Minseok had met up at the local park early on Saturday morning to beat out the crowds of AYSO players. It was chilly enough that Luhan wished he had worn running pants instead of his usual shorts. Minseok looked equally as cold, even though he was wearing a long sleeved shirt.

“Are you kidding? I’m gonna beat your ass harder than I normally do.” Minseok shot back.

“Oh, you’re so sure of that?” Luhan bounced the ball up onto his knees, eventually tossing it up into the air high enough to hit it off the top of his head and back down to the grass. “Why don’t we bet on it?”

“I’d say loser has to bottom, but really that won’t be that much different for you. I guess I’ll just have to come up with something better for you.”

“Good luck.” Luhan may have been a nine to five worker, but he was in pretty good shape, better shape than a punk singer who was still hungover from the night before. They were pretty evenly matched in speed and agility, but Luhan was just a touch faster without the alcohol slowing him down.

They took a break for a “halftime,” the score 2-2. Luhan really, really wanted to know what Minseok was like as a bottom and he had no intention of letting him win.

So as the time ticked down towards the end of their game, Luhan started to get a little more aggressive. Finally, he performed the most beautiful slide tackle of his entire soccer career and shot the ball straight between Minseok’s goalposts. Minseok collapsed to the ground as Luhan did a victory dance above him.

“Ooh, I am going to _love_ topping you.” Luhan said, laying down on the grass next to him with a satisfied smile on his face.

“You fucker, how did you do that?” Minseok stripped off his longsleeve and shoving it under his head as a pillow. His tattooed chest heaved with exertion, slick with sweat. If they weren’t on a public field, Luhan would have wanted to start right there.

“Lots of practice.” Luhan propped his head up on one hand, eyes raking over the singer’s body. “So, your place or mine?”

“If I’m giving up my ass, we’re doing it at my place.” Minseok sat up, pulling Luhan in for a rough kiss by the back of his head. “I’m not going to make it easy on you.”

“Then neither will I.” There was a glint in Luhan’s eyes that made Minseok worry just a little, but not enough to keep him from helping collect the goalposts and the ball and making their way to the car. Minseok had picked Luhan up, making it easy for him to just drive them to his place.

Luhan thought for a second he’d just walked into a hotel room, the whole place was so spotless and well maintained. Even when he cleaned his apartment, it looked like a pigsty compared to this place.

“This place is creepily clean.” He commented, stripping his shirt off and wiping his chest down with it.

“I like to keep things neat and tidy.” Minseok looked at Luhan and then down at himself. “Yeah, we need to shower first.” He led Luhan into his gleaming bathroom, where they dumped their muddy, grass stained clothes and climbed into the shower. They were all business, just a quick scrub down and no fooling around. It seemed like although Minseok didn’t really want to bottom, he was going to hurry up and give Luhan what he wanted.

Luhan wasn’t in a hurry though. He loved the build up with Minseok, loved the slide of teeth and lips and tongue, loved kissing him until his head spun. It wasn’t until Minseok had started tugging at his cock that he finally pulled away, asking for the bottle of lube.

“How do you want to do this?” Luhan asked. He’d always found it easier to do prep up on his knees, if only so he didn’t have to bend in half so far.

“I’d really prefer if it was your ass.” Minseok grumbled, pulling his knees up towards his chest to give him better access.

“Someone’s a sore loser.” Luhan sang, dropping down to lie flat between Minseok’s legs. The angle would hurt his neck after a while, but it would be worth it to hear him come apart under his tongue. It was another of Luhan’s hidden talents. The iron grip on his head was enough to tell him Minseok was enjoying that particular talent.

But his neck started to hurt, and tongue-fucking him was really doing nothing to open him up, so Luhan poured lube onto his fingers and got to work. It was different to do it to someone else, to have to angle his fingers differently, but he got the hang of it soon. Minseok had trapped his plush lower lip between his teeth, as if he was trying to muffle his sounds, but when Luhan’s long fingertips found his prostate, all that went out the window.

“Fuck, Lu.” He groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow.

“Glad you remember my name.” He scissored his fingers, stretching him open a little farther, before going back for the prostate. Minseok jerked underneath him and one hand came down to palm at his cock.

“Do you want to come?” Luhan added a third finger, staying still when Minseok hissed between his teeth.

“Yes.”

“Then show me.” With that, he slammed his fingers directly into Minseok’s prostate, who wiggled and moaned underneath him. It was a new experience to see Minseok make these faces, hear him make these noises. Luhan kept working his fingers into him, carefully avoiding his prostate and pinning Minseok’s wrist down to the bed with his free hand so he wouldn’t touch himself.

“Please, Lu, come on.” The whine came out between his teeth and sounded so sweet that Luhan smiled into his thigh just before sinking his teeth in and leaving a dark hickey. That just drove him crazier and he struggled against Luhan’s grip.

“Tell me how much you want it, Min.”

“God I fucking want it Lu, please.”

Luhan pulled his fingers out with a wet, slick sound, reapplying so he could return with four fingers. His mouth closed over Minseok’s nipple, sucking and lapping at it until Minseok was really fighting against him.

“Please, Lu, please, I’m going to die here. I don’t beg but please just let me come.” So Luhan let go of his hands, letting him grab at himself. Between his fingers circling up at his prostate and Minseok’s own work, it only took a few moments for him to come.

“That was quick.” Luhan commented, wiping at his belly with a tissue.

“Fuck you.” Minseok spat back, with no real venom in it. “God, I hate bottoming. Makes me needy and shit.”

“The way you make me needy?” Luhan captured his mouth in a kiss before he could respond, mapping out the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

“So this is payback.”

“This is me savoring my winnings.” Luhan dipped his head down between Minseok’s legs again and sucked a hickey into the other thigh.

“Well can we savor it with your dick in my ass? If I’m going to bottom I’d like to actually bottom.”

“I was going to give you a minute to cool down, but I guess not.” Luhan rolled the condom over himself, slicking himself up with lube, and then propped Minseok’s hips up on a pillow to make it easier for both of them. “You good?”

“Yeah, just get to it.”

“Needy, needy.” Luhan laughed, lining himself up and sliding in. He’d spent long enough prepping Minseok that it was an easy slide in. He bottomed out in no time, bracing himself up on his forearms to just enjoy the feeling of Minseok completely surrounding him.

It turned out that Minseok hated bottoming so much because he wanted to be in control, as Luhan quickly found out when he started moving without Luhan.

“If you want to do all the work, I’ll let you.” Luhan said, holding onto Minseok’s hips with both hands so he couldn’t move away. “If not, you’re going to let me do it the way I want.”

“Trust me, I have no problem doing all the work.” He arched his back up, whispering in Luhan’s ear. “And after this I’m going to fuck you into this mattress so hard you can’t walk.”

“Well, let’s get your ass done first, shall we?” Luhan rolled over, letting Minseok straddle him. Minseok liked his music hard and fast, and he liked to have sex the same way. Luhan was practically seeing stars by the time Minseok had started tugging at himself again. But he didn’t want it to be over so soon. He didn’t think he’d get another chance to top Minseok again and he didn’t want to blow it in five minutes.

So he sat up straight, holding Minseok straight up on his lap. It was almost like they were hugging it out, except Luhan was buried completely inside Minseok and there was a hard cock trapped between them. There was no way either of them were going to come this way, but it was hot and Minseok was starting to come apart just from the gentle rocks Luhan was giving him.

It took a vicious bite to his shoulder to make Luhan let go of him and fall back against the bed. Minseok started riding him frantically, his face showing just how wrecked he was getting. Luhan wondered if that was how he looked every time they had sex; it was certainly how he usually felt. When they finally finished, Minseok first and Luhan close behind, Luhan felt completely sated and exhausted. Minseok dropped onto the sheets next to him and tried to catch his breath.

“I hate bottoming.” He finally said when his breathing evened out.

“Too bad. You look so hot when you do.” Luhan petted the top of his head.

“Not as hot as you do, probably.” Minseok slapped his ass almost painfully. “You’re going to be walking funny at the show tonight.”

“I didn’t know I was going.”

“Well you missed the last one, and I’m sure Chanyeol invited Baekhyun. He is gay, right? Chanyeol’s not just barking up the wrong tree?”

“No, Baekhyun is most definitely gay, and definitely interested in Chanyeol.” God, where was his phone when he needed it? This was news Baekhyun needed.

“Then it’s settled. You’re all coming. And we’re going another round sometime today, after I eat. All this exercise has me starved.”

“Mm, good idea.” Luhan nuzzled his face into Minseok’s shoulder, dropping a kiss into the dip of his collarbone. “You really are beautiful, you know that?”

“Of course I know that. I’m a frontman. We all have egos so big they can barely be in the same room with us.”

Luhan laughed, squeezing Minseok tighter in his arms. The shorter man gritted his teeth. Luhan liked it, he just needed to not be a dick about it. Cuddling was fine.

They spent a lazy day in Minseok’s apartment. They watched a club soccer match while they ate their lunch, fucked a little more (this time with Luhan bottoming) and then took a nap before fucking some more. At a certain point, Minseok remembered he had a show he had to play that night and dropped Luhan off at his own apartment to get showered and ready for the show.

Luhan showered and cleaned all the lube off himself, then got to work getting ready. He was usually too lazy to do the whole eyeliner thing that Jongdae and Baekhyun usually had going on, but he figured he might as well tonight. It made his eyes seem that much bigger and cat-like, but nowhere near Minseok’s. Then he dressed in his tightest jeans and a faded old Dead Kennedy’s shirt. For a topper, he clasped Minseok’s collar around his neck. He looked hot, like the punk kid he used to be before he got a nine to five job.

Jongdae and Baekhyun certainly appreciated it when he picked them up. Baekhyun had indeed been invited by Chanyeol, and if he hadn’t been sitting down, Luhan was sure that he would have fallen over when Luhan filled him in about the bass player. Jongdae practically clapped his hands in glee when he heard it.

The club that Cried Wolf was playing at that night was about an hour outside the city, so Baekhyun cranked up the tunes and Luhan rolled down the windows as they whizzed down the highway. Tonight was certainly going to be interesting.

\--

“You’re sure? Completely sure?” Chanyeol demanded, putting his hands on Minseok’s shoulders and staring deep into his eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure Channie. Luhan told me he’s gay and interested. You’re in.” Minseok laughed. “Desperate motherfucker.”

“Not all of us can catch men the way you do.” Chanyeol released him, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Oh God, I look like such a trashcan today.”

“You look fine.” Minseok sighed.

“Or you could just go shirtless.” Tao reminded him. That one sounded promising so Chanyeol stripped his shirt off and tossed it over his bass case. He and Sehun had been hitting the gym a lot after work and it was starting to pay off.

So he was standing around trying to look relaxed with Minseok and Tao when the three of them arrived. Baekhyun, who had practically pulled his hair out with nerves, nearly fainted when he saw Chanyeol standing there shirtless. Jongdae had to catch him and keep him propped up as they continued down the hall.

“Damn, you can still walk straight.” Minseok teased when Luhan got closer to him.

“Yeah, but can you?” Luhan winked and kissed him on the mouth, a slightly more affectionate move than Minseok had anticipated.

“Hi.” Baekhyun squeaked out when Jongdae jabbed him painfully in the ribs.

“Hey.” Chanyeol’s voice had never sounded quite so deep, and he’d never looked quite as handsome. Baekhyun felt a little like he was dying again. “Full recovery from the other night, huh?”

“Yeah I feel a lot better.” Baekhyun really, really wanted to touch his chest, wanted to feel the dips of his abs. But that didn’t seem appropriate right at that moment.

He was saved from his dilemma by a huge commotion behind him. Two willowy, pretty girls had rounded the corner, long dark hair waving behind them. The first, dressed in a tight red dress and high heeled sneakers, had hers cut into blunt bangs. The other, slightly shorter, wore hers loose and wavy, and a black crop top and tight black pants.

“V! Krystal!” Tao called, walking over to give them a hug.

“Some of our friends.” Minseok explained when Luhan looked at him. “They live out here so they came to see the show.”

“They look awfully clean to be punk girls.” Jongdae almost sniffed in disdain, looking them up and down. They looked like pretty, dainty girls who would be better off taking pictures of themselves and their bubble tea than in a mosh pit at a punk show.

Behind him, Chanyeol laughed and Minseok’s mouth curled into a smile. Luhan saw it all, but didn’t understand why until he saw the next two girls who came around the corner.

One had blue hair, the other fire engine red. The blue haired one had it cut into a blunt bob, thick eyeliner circling one eye. She was dressed in an army green tank top, tight black shorts, and Doc Marten’s that went up nearly to her knees. The red head was shorter, stockier, and dressed much more masculine. Her shorts were camouflage print, looser and longer like men’s shorts, with a black muscle shirt, knee high socks, and heavy boots.

Jongdae made a sound like he was swallowing his tongue. Only Baekhyun could see his face, but he looked like a cartoon, his eyes practically shooting hearts out at the red head. That was when he started cackling. Not punk girls, yeah right. The blue haired girl went up to the girl Tao had called Victoria, wrapping a proprietary arm around her waist. They were clearly all a group, all a bunch of punk girls.

“These are some of our other friends.” Tao brought them closer. “This is Baekhyun, Luhan, and-”

“Jongdae.” He cut in, eyes still firmly fastened to the red head, who merely raised an eyebrow to him.

The blue haired girl was Luna; Victoria, in the red dress, was her girlfriend. The red haired girl was Amber, and the other brunette was Krystal.

“Are you Minnie’s new boy toy?” Luna asked, noting the arm Luhan had draped over Minseok’s shoulders.

“Minnie?” Luhan’s mouth spread into a smile at the nickname. “You call him Minnie?”

“Oh, everyone does.” Victoria chimed in, clearly relishing in Minseok’s discomfort.

“Thanks for telling him that. Now he’s going to call me that in bed.” Minseok grumbled.

“Oh you bet your ass I am.” Luhan squeezed him in a little tighter. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae were talking to Amber; Tao and Krystal had disappeared to “bother Kai.” Jongdae looked like he was about to kneel at Amber’s feet and proclaim his love any minute. Baekhyun, distracted by Chanyeol’s bare chest, looked pretty close to doing the same thing. Luhan suppressed an eyeroll. His friends were wrecks.

After a while, the manager of the club kicked everyone out who wasn’t in the band, sending them out into the main part of the club. Baekhyun grabbed Luhan’s arm, eyes wide and round as moons.

“Did you see his chest? I swear to God, he’s trying to kill me.” Baekhyun was practically wheezing.

“We need to get you a beer, dude, you’re so thirsty.” Luhan bought the round of drinks for all of them. He was in a really good mood tonight, he’d decided. Minseok was being affectionate, for him at least, and now he was getting to hang out with four cool punk chicks along with his dumbass friends. He was fully enjoying himself, leaning against the bar and talking to Luna about the tattoo on her forearm when Krystal, who had reappeared, let out a yelp. Based on the look on her face and the large man behind her, she’d just gotten her ass grabbed. Before any of the guys could react, Victoria stepped in smoothly and coldcocked him across the face. She put more force behind it than Luhan had expected, and he couldn’t deny that he was impressed.

The evening started to blur in rounds of beers and dancing. The girls had convinced them to get out onto the dance floor, which led to Jongdae trying and failing to flirt with Amber. She had a smirk something like Jongdae’s, all curled up at the corners like a satisfied cat. Maybe she was interested, maybe she wasn’t, but she was throwing back as much shit as he could give her.

Luhan distracted himself by dancing with Baekhyun to help him settle his nerves. And it worked, until Chanyeol came out onstage still shirtless and in fine form. He was almost as bad as Minseok, running around and hip thrusting and generally acting like a rock star. Luhan couldn’t take his eyes off Minseok.

Now that he’d hooked up with him several times, he could see a lot of the way Minseok fucked in the way he sang. It was hard and fast, but he teased, never letting it end too quickly, drawing back just when it was too much. Luhan found himself getting a little turned on just watching him.

Baekhyun was about to have a coronary. They’d managed to find a spot up by the front again and it seemed like Chanyeol could see him again, and was eye-fucking the shit out of him. It didn’t get any better when Chanyeol got down on his knees, pulling his bass up higher on his body so his crotch was at eye level with Baekhyun.

After the show, it became very evident that the three boys needed to have something of a planning meeting to figure out how the rest of the night was going to go.

Before anyone could say anything, Jongdae burst out with, “Amber is the girl of my bisexual wet dreams and I’m ready to marry her right now.”

“Okay, so that’s goal number one for the night. Get Amber’s number for Jongdae.” Luhan said, running his fingers through his damp hair. “And we have to get Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone before Baek actually explodes.”

“I might already be dead, who knows.” Baekhyun shook his head like he was trying to clear it. “All right, we got a game plan?”

“Fuck manners, get laid?” Jongdae supplied. Baekhyun and Luhan both stared at him for a moment.

“This is why we don’t let you go out alone.” Luhan grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and hauled him towards backstage. They slipped in with Sehun into the dressing room, finding it even more crowded than before. Luna and Victoria were cozied up in one arm chair, whispering softly to each other. Amber was leaning against Kai’s legs, Krystal stretched across him and Tao. Chanyeol had a couch all to himself. Baekhyun had intended to sit down next to him and instead found himself squarely in his lap, two strong arms banding him in against Chanyeol’s chest. Baekhyun glanced up at the bass player with wide eyes, bewildered at how he’d managed to get snuggled in so tightly and so quickly.

“This okay?” Chanyeol mouthed. Baekhyun found himself capable of nodding still, and let himself be cuddled into his sweaty chest. Minseok reappeared, hair damp like he’d just poured water over himself, and immediately dropped himself into Luhan’s lap, knocking the air out of him.

“Jesus, Minnie.” Luhan wheezed, readjusting Minseok on his lap so he wasn’t crushing his dick. Minseok glared at him, but subtly mimed a blowjob by pushing his tongue against his cheek. Luhan flushed red and mouthed “later.”

It became clear very quickly that no one was going to be capable of driving home that night. The drinks kept pouring (although Baekhyun stuck to beer) and pretty soon no one was able to drive. That is, except D.O., who sighed and agreed to shove everyone into the van to get them to a dive hotel nearby. There were entirely too many people in the back of the van, so many that Luhan couldn’t move without getting hit with someone’s hand or elbow or knee. He was sure he was black and blue by the end of it, and definitely had a boner from Minseok lying on top of him and grinding his hips down into his. He didn’t understand Minseok’s sex drive at all. Luhan felt pretty done for the day, but Minseok seemed like he could keep going for ages.

The girls all took one room, chattering happily together as they crowded into it. Tao and Kai took another, Sehun and D.O grouping off together. That left Luhan and Minseok, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and poor left out Jongdae.

“I think I’ll crash with Tao and Kai.” Jongdae said wisely, skipping off after them. With a grin, Chanyeol paid for a room for him and Baekhyun, and Minseok did the same for him and Luhan.

“So you do like me.” Baekhyun blurted out as soon as Chanyeol shut the door behind them.

“I thought that was kind of obvious by now, Hyunnie.” The use of the pet name made Baekhyun’s whole body warm up. “And you like me too.”

“Duh. I practically turn into a drooling idiot every time you’re around.”

“I think it’s kind of cute actually.” Chanyeol grinned, putting his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. “You babble a lot and I kind of get unfiltered you.”

“Well I babble because you’re so handsome and my brain turns into silly putty whenever I look at you. Especially tonight, Jesus Christ.”

“Ahh, so the shirtlessness did work.” Chanyeol smirked. He was close enough that Baekhyun could feel his body heat all the way from his legs to his head.

“So…we have a room all to ourselves…” Baekhyun didn’t know exactly where he was going with that. Unless Chanyeol had a secret stash in his pocket, they weren’t having sex without condoms or lube.

“We do, but no supplies, unfortunately. But that doesn’t rule everything out.” Something wicked flashed in Chanyeol’s eyes and then Baekhyun was on his back, plastered to the bed by Chanyeol’s weight. Kissing him felt like someone had lit his hair on fire in the best possible way. He loved it, loved feeling Chanyeol’s taut muscles beneath his fingers. Even as the clothes kept shedding and Baekhyun had to reveal himself in all his soft glory, Chanyeol never stopped looking at him like the best present he’d ever unwrapped. In fact, based on all the kisses and hickeys that Chanyeol littered on his soft tummy, he rather liked it.

It was strange. They didn’t touch each other like they were trying to get each other off, didn’t ever finish that night. Something about just kissing and being fully naked next to someone felt more intimate than fucking did. Baekhyun liked it a lot, he decided, pillowing his head on Chanyeol’s bare chest as they listened to the sounds of the traffic through the open window.

“Minnie, my ass literally cannot take it right now.” Luhan was saying in the other room. “I’m going to tie my pants on to myself if you don’t stop.”

“You don’t have to go that far. And for the love of God, stop calling me Minnie.”

“I think it’s cute. You’re so compact and cute and-” The motion Minseok made was something between a punch and a grab, and Luhan wasn’t sure if his balls hurt or if he was turned on. More than anything he was laughing at Minseok’s furious face. He looked like a pissed off kitten. “Okay, okay, truce.”

“Finally.” Minseok huffed, stripping his clothes off. “So, no funny business for us tonight?”

“I’m so drunk I don’t think I could hold it up if I tried.”

“Then why are you in my hotel room again?” He laughed at Luhan’s indignant face. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Stripped down to their boxers, they curled up in bed. Usually Minseok left some space between them, but tonight he was unusually cuddly, one arm draped over Luhan’s waist. Luhan pressed his lips between Minseok’s eyebrows, peppering kisses onto his forehead.

Luhan fell asleep filled with contentment. Minseok fell asleep full of fear.

\--

Everyone was hungover as fuck the next morning. D.O drove a few people back to the venue so they could pick up their cars. Luhan felt very close to death, even as Minseok, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol climbed into his car. Apparently Jongdae had finagled his way into riding to the diner with Amber somehow, leaving the backseat open for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to cuddle up together. Luhan caught Minseok glancing back at them, a small smile on his face. It dissolved as soon as he saw Luhan looking at him.

“Are we going to get food? I’m starving.” Minseok said, puffing his lower lip out.

“Needy.” Luhan needled, turning his car on. “So, Baek, how was your night?” In the rearview, he could see his friend blush red, even as Chanyeol kissed the top of his head.

“We had a good night. How about you two? It was awfully quiet.” Chanyeol shot back.

“Maybe I gagged Luhan.” Minseok suggested.

“No, it would still be loud as hell. I used to live with you, remember?” Chanyeol laughed. “Constant screaming from your room.”

“We were lacking a fundamental element of sex, so we went to sleep.” Luhan said tactfully, pulling into a parking spot. He could already see the rest of the group starting to file into the diner.

Breakfast was loud. Krystal turned out to be Kai’s ex-girlfriend and she kept teasing him about Sehun, who was sitting next to him looking like he wanted to jam his fist down her throat just to get her to shut up. As far as Luhan knew, nothing had ever happened between them, not for lack of flirting. Whenever Sehun had come up from the merch booth, Kai had immediately latched onto him, flirting him half to death. It seemed like the whole group was just waiting to find out they’d finally fucked.

“Lu, pass me the syrup?” Baekhyun said, elbowing his friend in the side. Luhan blinked, wondering when he’d spaced out. Probably around the time he’d realized that Minseok was dead silent, barely picking at his food.

“Which kind?” He rattled off the different flavors and passed over the blueberry syrup. He finished eating quietly, most of his attention focused on Minseok and not Jongdae making an ass of himself with Amber. Idiot still ended up with her number at the end of it all, somehow.

Baekhyun managed to bring himself down from cloud nine long enough to notice that Luhan was oddly quiet on the drive home. “Luhannie, are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” Luhan pursed his lips, trying to work out just what was bothering him. “Something’s up with Minseok. I don’t know what his deal is.”

“Maybe he’s just tired. It was a long night.” Jongdae supplied. He was still staring at where Amber had written her number down on his hand. He looked like he’d just won the lottery.

“Maybe. I don’t know. He’s never usually like this.” And he’d been weird the night before too. He’d never sat in Luhan’s lap before, had never snuggled into him like that. Maybe he was starting to catch feelings, too. That would be a miracle if it was true. Luhan knew he had fallen for the singer already, he was just waiting for the right time to push for something more with Minseok.

“It’s all going to work out, Lu. Just keep your eyes on the road.” Baekhyun grinned. Luhan shook himself out of his funk and let Baekhyun spill all the details of his night with Chanyeol. By the time he dropped them off at their apartment, both Jongdae and Baekhyun were practically floating with giddiness.

Luhan let himself into his empty apartment and took a quick shower to scrub off the sweat and liquor of the night before. Then he crawled into bed and tried to nap, tried not to dwell on Minseok’s odd behavior. It wouldn’t do him any good in the long run.

\--

“Morning, hot stuff.” Baekhyun looked up from where he was straightening the cookie display to see Chanyeol grinning down at him.

“Hey.” Baekhyun stood up on his tiptoes and kissed him across the counter. “Stopping in before work?”

“Yeah, I promised Sehun I’d bring some of those muffins you gave us the last time.”

“Oh, Hye’s magic muffins.” Baekhyun crouched under the counter to pull out a to-go box. Hye’s banana nut muffins were anything but basic; Baekhyun blamed most of his soft tummy on Hye’s baking. He packed four into a box and set a to-go cup out for Chanyeol’s coffee without him asking. The tall bassist had a warm little smile on his face when Baekhyun turned back to him.

“Listen, they’re showing a bunch of old horror movies in the park tomorrow night. Do you wanna go with me?”

“Chanyeol, are you asking me on a date?” Now that Baekhyun knew for sure that he liked him, he felt much less tongue-tied and awkward.

“I am asking you on a date and I’m really hoping you’re gonna say yes.”

“As long as you don’t make fun of me if I get scared.”

“Hyunnie, I would never!” Chanyeol clasped a hand to his heart as if he was truly wounded. “Text me your address, I’ll pick you up around eight-ish?”

“Sounds like a plan. Tell Sehun I said hi.” With one last kiss, Chanyeol headed off to work, and Baekhyun let himself lean against the counter, making moon eyes after him.

Jongdae had to sit through Baekhyun ripping his entire closet the next night, trying desperately to find something “acceptable” to wear to his date the next night.

“That’s it, I’m calling Luhan.” Jongdae said after the thirteenth outfit change. “I’m done.” He disappeared into the hallway, leaving Baekhyun sitting in the mess of his clothes.

Fifteen minutes later, Luhan was in the apartment, curled up on Jongdae’s bed to watch Baekhyun model yet another outfit.

“Baek, all of these look good, I don’t know why you’re so nervous. I mean, dude’s already seen you naked, I don’t think the first date impressing with clothes really applies here.” Luhan said.

“And it’s gonna be cold as dicks, probably.” Jongdae shook his head. “Just put on a hoodie and be done with it.”  

“Wait, I see something.” Luhan dove into the pile of clothes, throwing things left and right until he found what it was he was looking for. He produced a charcoal gray cashmere sweater, slightly rumpled from being flung on the floor. “It looks good on you, and it’s soft so it’ll promote cuddling.”

“Luhan, I could kiss you.”

“Please don’t. We went down that road once.” Luhan shuddered at the memory of that drunken dare. Jongdae and Baekhyun mirrored it immediately. “Get dressed Baek, he’s going to be here soon.”

“Shit!” Baekhyun yanked the sweater over his head and ran to the bathroom to fix his hair.

“Thanks for the help. I was going to have to send him out naked if he didn’t pick something.” Jongdae said.

“No problem. Glad I can help.”

“Are you still bummed about Minseok?”

“No? I mean, there’s a long weekend coming up and he invited me to come stay with him earlier today. I just don’t know why he’s been so weird lately.” Usually Luhan had to put up with provocative texts all through the work day, ranging from dirty suggestions to nudes. But Minseok had been sending fairly bland texts with nary a dick pic.

“Then ask him about it.”

“I don’t know how without freaking him out. He’s kind of touchy about some things.” Some things like his family, his job, and anything else other than his music and his dick.

“It’s gonna work out, Lu. Trust me.”

“I know.” Luhan forced himself to relax. “How are you and Amber?”

“I’ve never met a woman who could give me shit so beautifully. She’s amazing. I’m trying to get her to come up to visit this weekend so we can get to know each other sober.”

“Good plan.” Baekhyun whizzed past them, yelling his goodbyes as he grabbed his jacket and ran out the front door.

“Do you wanna order something for dinner?” Jongdae asked, immediately leaving the mess of Baekhyun’s clothes behind.

“Chinese sounds good.” Having a dinner date with his best friend wasn’t the worst thing he could do.

Chanyeol grinned as soon as he saw Baekhyun bounding down the stairs towards him. He unlocked the passenger side door just as the shorter man reached it, climbing into the cab of the truck.

“Hey.” Baekhyun leaned over and gave him a breathless kiss. “Ready to go?”

“Yep. The park’s not far from here, and I’ve got blankets in the bed of the truck.”

“Perfect.” Baekhyun settled into the seat and let Chanyeol chatter on about his day and Sehun’s near meltdown over the muffins. Baekhyun made a mental note that the way to Sehun’s heart was through his stomach.

They arrived just as the first film, _The Mummy_ , was starting. Chanyeol had parked in just the right spot that they could curl up in the blankets in the bed of the truck and have a perfect view of the screen.

“You’re so soft and fuzzy tonight.” Chanyeol murmured, rubbing his cheek against Baekhyun’s stomach. Baekhyun made a silent note to thank Luhan for his advice. It was really nice to cuddle up with Chanyeol in the cool night air and just watch movies. It didn’t hurt that he’d even thought to bring snacks. Baekhyun munched on the packet of Red Vines while Chanyeol stuck to the Sour Patch kids. Between movies, as the reels got changed, they snuck sweet and sour kisses.

They watched _The Wolfman_ next, which Baekhyun didn’t mind. But when the next movie came up and Baekhyun recognized the music, he shook his head frantically. “Oh no. Oh no, not this one. Nope, I gotta tap out on this one.”

“What, _The Creature from the Black Lagoon_?”

“Yeah. I can’t do it. Nope.”

Rather than question him or mock him, Chanyeol just shrugged. “All right. Do you want to get something to eat?”

“That sounds great. Let’s just go before…” Baekhyun waved a hand at the screen.

“Yeah, all right. Come on.” Baekhyun helped him fold the blankets back up and stow them in the backseat of the truck before starting the engine and heading off.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun sighed as they drove off.

“What’s the deal with that movie?” Chanyeol asked.

“My sister scarred me with it when I was a kid. I’m afraid of deep water because of it. I always think something’s going to grab me from underneath.”

“Oh jeez. Yeah, I wouldn’t subject you to that. What do you want to eat?”

“Um, maybe something that’s not candy.”

“Burgers?”

“Works for me.” Baekhyun navigated to the nearest burger joint and they took a table next to the window, where they could watch the people wandering around outside.

Baekhyun was halfway through chowing down on his burger when he realized Chanyeol was staring at him. “What?” He wiped his face with his napkin. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No, it’s just…” Chanyeol seemed to be fighting a smile. “You’re really cute.”

“Thanks. I think you’re pretty cute yourself.” Baekhyun winked, making Chanyeol laugh. “Now come on, eat your food. I feel like I’m scarfing mine over here.” Chanyeol sighed and did as he was asked. They argued over who was going to pay the check until Chanyeol reminded him that he had asked Baekhyun out and that made it his responsibility. Baekhyun tried not to slam his card down anyway.

After dinner, they climbed back into the truck, where Chanyeol turned the engine on but didn’t make any moves to drive anywhere. “So…when do you have to be at work tomorrow?”

“I have the day off tomorrow.”

Chanyeol’s smile stretched across his face. “So do I.”

“Is this you asking me to spend the night?”

“It definitely is. Is that okay?”

Baekhyun lifted up Chanyeol’s hand, peering at his fingers. “Well, if hands are any indication, your dick is going to be huge, so we’re probably going to need all night. Let’s go.”

Chanyeol nearly choked on his own tongue, but managed to reverse smoothly and start the drive to his place. Baekhyun sent a quick text to Jongdae telling him he wouldn’t be coming home that night. Within fifteen seconds, his phone blew up with texts from the group chat between him, Jongdae, and Luhan. Hundreds of eggplant emojis and squirt emojis filled his screen, from both of them. They must both have still been at the apartment.

 _I hate you guys_. Baekhyun typed back, then shut off his phone. He wasn’t going to need it where they were going.

\--

It felt weird showing up with an overnight bag to Minseok’s place. But he had been invited to stay the weekend, and if he was sleeping over, he needed clean things and a toothbrush and his glasses. It was just oddly domestic for them.

Minseok opened the door naked, which definitely killed the domestic vibe immediately and brutally.

“Not even pants?” Luhan said when he was capable of words again.

“Why would I wear pants? I’m at home, and you’ve certainly seen everything I’m working with.” Minseok did the most ridiculous thing possible and windmilled his dick. Luhan felt like sitting down with his head in his hands just to recover.

“What if your neighbors saw you?”

“I don’t really care. It’s natural.”

Luhan let his eyes travel over him, over the rounded muscles and the long lines, over the tattoos stretched across his skin, over the wolf tattooed on his thigh. “No, Minseok, there’s nothing natural about you.” He seemed to understand what he meant and smirked.

“So, house rules for the weekend. No clothes.” He gestured at Luhan, still fully dressed in his hoodie and jeans. “Strip.” When Luhan went to comply, easily stripping off his hoodie, Minseok shook his head. “Slowly.”

So Luhan stripped slower, pulling his t-shirt over his long torso in one slow, fluid movement. The next things to go were his shoes and socks and then the fly of his jeans. He knew for a fact that Minseok loved his legs and took his sweet time working his jeans down off them. With the slide of his boxer briefs onto the floor, he was just as naked as Minseok and maybe just as worked up. Minseok looked a little flushed just from watching him, and he was half hard.

“Am I complying with the house rules now?” Luhan asked in a hushed, strained voice. The urge to get down on his knees, to make Minseok happy, was almost overwhelming.

“Except that you aren’t over here yet.”

“Let’s fix that then.” Careful not to trip over his own discarded clothes, he walked up to Minseok and wrapped himself around him. The kiss that Minseok gave him was almost frantic, more teeth than it was lips, like he needed to physically consume Luhan. But it didn’t matter to Luhan, not if it would make him happy.

Luhan lost count of how many times they had sex that night. Most times neither of them finished, because Minseok would pull out and just kiss Luhan senseless, or Luhan would climb off him and go back to worshipping Minseok’s chest. Exhaustion took over them both sometime around two in the morning and they collapsed on top of each other in a pile in the middle of Minseok’s bed.

In the morning, they stopped long enough to order lunch from somewhere and eat it, although Minseok spent most of the meal with his free hand creeping up Luhan’s thigh. Then they were back at it, Minseok down on his knees under his kitchen table, mouth working over Luhan so well that Luhan had to bite down on his hand to keep from yelling and bothering the neighbors even more than they already had. After a long moment, Luhan forced himself to look down, to meet Minseok’s eyes as he sucked him down.

There was a kind of tenderness in the way that Luhan rubbed his thumb under Minseok’s eye, wiping away a tear that had formed. Minseok felt it in the touch and in the way Luhan was looking down on him.

It was that moment, with Luhan’s cock in his mouth and his hand on his cheek that Minseok realized he was falling in love with Luhan. It was a surreal moment and he nearly forgot to breathe. Sheer terror kept him going, which was a weird way to give a blowjob. It didn’t help that his throat had started to close up by the time Luhan finished. Still, he managed to swallow both the cum and his fear long enough to tell Luhan he wanted to take a nap.

Luhan was understandably confused at the shift in mood. Minseok, before going down on him, had said something about not leaving his ass until Luhan was screaming. But he didn’t argue, didn’t want to press the wrong button with Minseok.

As they lay down and Minseok practically shook him off like a bad case of fleas, Luhan realized that the button had already gotten pressed. Minseok wasn’t ever an open book, but he certainly wasn’t letting Luhan get a peek at his pages anymore. And it didn’t get any better. Minseok suggested a movie, and wouldn’t let Luhan get near him. They had dinner in their boxers. They were just cleaning up the mess when Luhan couldn’t take it anymore. While Minseok was washing his hands in the sink, Luhan sent an SOS text to the group chat.

Jongdae, surprisingly available at this time on a Saturday night, called immediately, his voice hysterical and loud enough that Minseok could hear him all the way across the kitchen.

“Dae, you’re going to have to slow down, I can’t understand you.” Luhan said. He didn’t sound any better, but he was pretty sure Jongdae was just spitting out gibberish. “Do you need me to come get you?”

The yes he understood and so did Minseok. “Okay, I’ll be there in a minute. Don’t move until I get there.” He hung up, turning to Minseok with a carefully concerned look on his face. “I’m sorry, something’s up with Jongdae. I gotta go.”

“No, I understand.” He didn’t get near Luhan as he got dressed and collected his things from the apartment. He also practically tackled Luhan to avoid a kiss goodbye. If the door hadn’t taken a while to close behind him, Luhan probably would have taken off running out of the building.

As he got into his car, his phone buzzed. Part of him hoped it was Minseok, but it was Jongdae, telling him he was on his way over to his apartment. Luhan agreed to meet him there and drove off, driving erratically and speeding. He just couldn’t understand what had flipped inside Minseok. One minute he couldn’t get enough of Luhan, the next he wanted nothing to do with him. And everything had been so good between them the night before. Minseok had been positively loving and affectionate.

He knew it was a question that wasn’t going to be answered by Jongdae, but at the very least he could get some company for the night and someone to help him chew over the best way to find out what was wrong.

\--

“Are you sure you have the right key, Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked for what felt like the millionth time.

“Yes, I’m sure. Luhan’s spare key is the one with the green dot on it. I just don’t know why it won’t open.” Baekhyun jammed it in extra hard and then the lock clicked.

“Oh, I remember now. The lock sticks.” Jongdae shook his head. “He really needs to get that fixed.”

“That’s probably pretty far down on his list of priorities right now.” They stepped into Luhan’s apartment and stopped just in his living room, listening to the music coming from his bedroom.

“Is he listening to Against Me!?” Jongdae muttered.

“Not just Against Me!, but acoustic Against Me!.” Baekhyun shook his head. “Man, he’s not doing well.”

Luhan was lying on his bedroom floor in a cocoon of blankets, listening to “Haunting Haunted Haunts” for probably the millionth time.

_Tonight I can’t sleep because I’m haunted_

_So I’m breaking spells of intention_

_All I can see is the space in between, the space where you’re missing_

_I once was drunk on you_

_So very stonefully compelled_

_Now I’m not sure you ever were_

_I once was drunk on you_

_So very stonefully compelled_

_So guided bound and willed_

_When the bog dried up, you were already gone_

_Rooms that I once lived in, rooms that I’ve since left_

_Was another life that I might have had_

_I know the feeling well of longing for something that’s lost_

_And I feel you like a phantom limb_

_I once was drunk on you_

_So very stonefully compelled_

_Now I’m not sure you ever were_

_I once was drunk on you_

_So very stonefully compelled_

_So guided bound and willed_

_When I sobered up, you were already gone_

_This wine has turned into vinegar, there’s enough to pour a drink_

_But just one drink won’t be enough to put myself to sleep_

_I once was drunk on you_

_So very stonefully compelled_

_Now I’m not sure you ever were_

_I once was drunk on you_

_So very stonefully compelled_

_So guided bound and willed_

_When the bog dried up, when I sobered up, you were already gone_

_I was shit out of luck_

He was about to set it to replay when Baekhyun and Jongdae walked into his bedroom. He hit the replay button on his laptop and rolled himself deeper into the cocoon of blankets.

“Come on, Lu, enough.” Baekhyun turned the music off while Jongdae pulled him and his cocoon onto his lap. “You haven’t picked up your phone in days.”

“That’s because it’s dead.” Luhan muttered. “How did you even get in here?”

“You gave us the spare key, remember?” Baekhyun pushed the blankets back from Luhan’s head, noting his matted hair and swollen eyes. “How long has it been since you went to work?”

“Two, three days?”

“Luhan you’re going to lose your job.”

“Nah, I’m just using up those PTO days I never use because I’m such a fucking square.” Luhan’s bitter tone broke Baekhyun’s heart.

“What happened, Lu? When I saw you last you were planning on talking to Minseok.” Jongdae winced when Luhan visibly flinched at the name.

“I was going to. But he won’t answer me. I called him, I texted him, he won’t answer me.” Luhan sniffled, a fresh set of tears rising to the surface.

“No, something else is going on here. You’ve been dumped before and it’s never been this bad before.” Baekhyun didn’t dare mention Mark, especially when he seemed so fragile. But even with Mark, who had been with him for a year and then completely destroyed him, he hadn’t been like this.

“I didn’t even get dumped. You have to be with someone to get dumped. I was just his fuck buddy and I fell in love with him and now he’s done with me.” Luhan dissolved into sobs, leaving Baekhyun and Jongdae to hold him in between them on the floor. They shared a concerned look over his head, holding his shaking body between them.

Repairing Luhan had been hard enough with Mark. Now Baekhyun feared Luhan would never be quite the same again.

\--

Kris opened the door of the apartment, wincing when he left a grease smear on the doorknob. He thought he’d gotten all of it off before he left the body shop. It seemed to be a hazard of being a mechanic, the grease that got everywhere even when he thought he was clean.

He didn’t have time to think about getting a rag to wipe the doorknob or clean his hands, because Lay, taking a running start, jumped on him and wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Hello to you too.” Kris said, managing to catch his balance before he dropped him. Lay was holding his face between his hands and peppering kisses on his cheeks. “You’re in a good mood.”

“Of course I’m in a good mood!” Lay brandished a letter, waving it so much it took Kris two or three tries to catch it in one massive hand. The letter is a little damp, spots of water marking it. Kris knew without having to ask that Lay had cried when he read it.

When he finally got the letter clearly in front of his eyes, the words didn’t make sense. They didn’t make sense, but a triumphant whoop still came out of his lungs. They didn’t make sense, but he kissed his husband the way they kissed for the first time.

“We’re going to be parents.” Lay crowed when they finally pulled apart. “Kris, we’re going to be parents.”

“Yes we are.” Kris blinked back tears. “God, our baby girl is coming home.” They’d known when they’d gotten married they wanted kids right away, and soon after their wedding they’d started the adoption process. Both had wanted to adopt a child from China, where both of them were from. It had taken all this time for their paperwork to clear. Now their baby girl was going to be coming home, and they were going to be parents.

Kris finally sat down on the couch, Lay still in his arms, and cried. They’d wanted this for so long and now they were going to have it. Lay dried his tears with the edge of his sweatshirt, one he’d stolen from Kris that was way too big for him. With his sweater paws, he held Kris’s face and kissed his cheeks. The nursery they’d spent so long putting together, it was all going to be put to good use soon.

“When is she coming?” Kris finally had the presence of mind to ask.

“She’ll be coming in in a week. A week, Kris, and we’ll have her.”

“Wu-Zhang Jingyi.” Kris tried it out in his mouth, not for the first time. “Jingyi.”

“Might as well call her Captain Jingyi.” Lay snorted when he didn’t get the joke. “Wu-Zhang sounds like duizhang.”

“Captain Jingyi.” Kris laughed. “She sounds amazing already.”

“I can’t wait to have her here with us. Just picture it, coming home from work to see our own little baby.”

“Oh man, we gotta call our parents. They’re going to be so excited.”

“Later. Right now I just want to bask.” Lay tucked his head under Kris’s chin, resting his chin.

The basking didn’t last long, because their doorbell rang not five minutes later. Lay grumbled and got off Kris’s lap to look through the peephole. “Shit.” He muttered, yanking the door open. The way he opened the door was enough to get Kris up to see what was going on.

Minseok was standing on their doorstep, dressed in running pants and a hoodie, pulled up over his head to hide his tear-swollen face.

“Looks like we’re going to be parenting a little earlier than we expected.” Kris muttered to himself, ushering Minseok in.

\--

“I told you already Jongdae, I’m not going.” Luhan crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. Jongdae and Baekhyun had let themselves into his apartment unceremoniously once again, dressed for a party and wondering why Luhan wasn’t ready.

“Lay and Kris invited you. It would be rude not to go.” Baekhyun reminded him. “They wanted you to be at their baby’s welcome home party.”

“They only invited me because they think I’m still with…” He trailed off, mouth creasing painfully. “They don’t really want me there.”

“They invited me. I’m just trying to get Amber to date me.” Jongdae supplied. “Come on. Put some work clothes and let’s go.”

“I don’t want to see any of them.” Luhan was still moving towards his closet to find a button down. “And I don’t have a gift.”

Baekhyun held up one long finger. “That’s why we have a gift in the car from the three of us. Come on. It’ll be good for you to get out of here.”

Luhan couldn’t deny that it would be good for him to leave. He’d started going back to work, and every goddamn night Baekhyun or Jongdae would show up and made sure he ate dinner and didn’t spend the evening wallowing on the floor listening to acoustic punk songs. So he found a nice striped buttondown and a pair of shoes that didn’t look scuffed to death, brushed his hair, and got into the car with Baekhyun and Jongdae.

Nerves nearly ate him alive as they drove down to Myth. Apparently Suho had insisted that they use his club for their welcome home party and had closed it for the night to let them celebrate.

Chanyeol was waiting outside for them when they walked up. The way he pulled Baekhyun right in for a kiss and kept an arm around him made Luhan’s heart ache. He wanted that so badly but he couldn’t have it.

“Good to see you, Luhan.” Chanyeol said, hugging him with his free arm. Jongdae got the next squeeze, and then they were heading inside the club.

The whole place had been decked out in green and white streamers, apparently the color of the nursery that Kris and Lay had built for their baby girl. Suho was still running around directing someone to organize the balloons better when the four of them walked in.

“Nice to see you, drinks over there, don’t break anything.” Suho said before turning his attention back to the balloons.

“He’s a little stressed.” Chanyeol filled in as he led them over towards the chairs that had been set up. Luhan deposited the gift they’d brought on a table that was steadily filling with presents. Kai and Sehun were already there, talking off by themselves. More likely than not Kai was making sexual innuendos and Sehun was cleverly fending them off while simultaneously flirting, a skill that had always amazed Luhan. He stood by the gift table for a moment, watching Tao tune an acoustic guitar, and Sehun and Kai flirting, and D.O having a drink and helping with the decorations, and felt utterly alone. He had belonged with them once, but without Minseok to anchor him in, he didn’t really anymore.

Still, this was a welcome home party for a little girl who had come a long way to parents who had waited a long time for her. It wouldn’t do for him to spoil the vibe with his shitty mood. So he poured himself a drink and rejoined the group, letting Jongdae snuggle him close.

He was introduced to Kris’s mom and Lay’s parents and grandparents, all of whom were ecstatic that he was Chinese and could speak to them in Mandarin. He found himself trapped with them telling them where he was from and what his parents were doing until the door swung open and Minseok strolled in, looking a little worse for wear. His eyes were ringed in dark circles that had nothing to do with makeup and he was wearing a sweater that was slightly too baggy on him, making him look even smaller and more tired. Luhan averted his gaze before he started crying.

Thankfully, right behind him were the triumphant parents. Lay was holding the door for Kris, who was holding a baby carrier seat with one giant hand. Inside was a tiny baby, dressed in a white and blue striped onesie and a happy, gurgling smile. Luhan’s heart grew two sizes just looking at her. The cheer that went up when everyone caught sight of the baby was almost deafening and he was surprised the baby didn’t cry. Kris and Lay, already working together fluidly, unbuckled her from the carrier and carefully lifted her into Kris’s arms. She looked impossibly small, and he looked like he loved her impossibly much.

“God, I’m gonna cry.” Jongdae muttered, having moved closer to get a better look at the baby.

“We are very proud to present our new baby girl, Wu-Zhang Jingyi!” Lay said, tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

“Captain Jingyi!” Tao crowed, lifting a glass to her.

“To Captain Jingyi!” Everyone toasted to her. The party kicked off in full swing then, with food and drinks and everyone trying to get a turn holding the baby. She was surprisingly calm and quiet for the noise and the amount of people crowded around her.

“Here, take her before I cry on her.” Baekhyun sniffled, passing Jingyi into Luhan’s arms before he could say no. He was terrified of dropping her; all he could remember was to support her head and make damn sure she didn’t hit the floor.

Once that terror had passed and he looked down into her little eyes, staring up at him with such wonder, his heart melted completely. “Welcome home, Jingyi.” He cooed in Mandarin, letting her grip his index finger in her tiny fist. “There’s so many people here who love you.” He felt his eyes sting with tears. “Dae, you have to take her I’m gonna cry.”

“I’ll take her.” Minseok’s voice startled Luhan and he instinctively gripped the baby tighter, almost holding her out of his reach. “Can we talk?”

“I’ve got her.” Jongdae said, easily lifting Jingyi into his arms. Luhan let Minseok lead him into the hallway numbly, trying not to remember all the times he’d been in this hall with him, _with him_. The jagged edges of his heart caught on his lungs and he let out a ragged breath.

“Now you want to talk?” Luhan couldn’t help but say, too hurt and bitter to really listen to whatever bullshit he was about to say. “It’s not you, it’s me, right? We can stay friends? Save the speech, I’ve heard it before.” He was about to turn away when Minseok grabbed him, practically slamming him into the wall to keep him there.

“No, Luhan, I have something to say and I can’t let you leave until I say it.” Minseok looked him deep in the eyes, took a deep breath and said, “I love you.”

Luhan stared back at him for a moment before a bitter laugh bubbled out of his throat. “Very funny. No, I’m not buying it.”

“Lu, please. I do, I love you. I just…” He raked one hand through his hair angrily. “I’m not good at it. I didn’t think I was going to fall in love with you and it scared me.”

“Why should it scare you? Shouldn’t it have been obvious that I loved you back?” He loved him, and it had hurt so much to be shut out completely.

“Because what if you _left_?!” It came out as something of a howl and Minseok covered his mouth with the back of his hand, face cracking into a sob. “What if you left me? I couldn’t live with it.”

“So you left me first?”

“I didn’t mean to! I just, I got so scared because I haven’t loved anyone in a long time and I didn’t know what to do and I was stupid and I’m so, so sorry Luhannie.”

Luhan looked away, scrubbing one hand over his face. He didn’t know if he wanted to believe what Minseok was telling him, but he knew that he loved him. He knew he loved him with all the little broken glass bits of his heart. “So what now, Minseok? We go back to banging and you throw me out when you get scared again?”

“No, no!” He grasped at Luhan’s hands. “No, Luhan, you aren’t that. You never were that, at least after the start. I want you to be mine, mine only. And I want…” He struggled with the words that Lay had helped him with. “I want to be yours. I want to wake up with you and send you off to work, and I want to be there when you get home. I want you to be there when I play a show, and when I’m struggling with music, and when I fuck up so badly at soccer that I have to bottom.” That got a laugh out of Luhan. “Please, Lu. We love each other. We owe it to each other to try it.”

Rather than answer him, Luhan reached out and kissed him full on the mouth. Unless they were making out, Minseok had always been a little resistant about being kissed on the mouth. But now he was open, folding himself into Luhan’s arms to get closer. The walls had crumbled away.

“Okay.” Luhan said when they pulled apart. “Okay. Minseok, you are officially my boyfriend. And I am yours.”

“Good.” Minseok sounded a little breathless as he wiped his eyes with the edge of his sweater. “Good.”

“Let’s go back out. Jingyi needs a good welcome from her uncle.” Luhan wrapped an arm around Minseok, smiling when the shorter man leaned into him. As they rounded the corner, they bumped into two very familiar shapes making out, one grinding his hips into the other.

“I fucking knew it!” Minseok yelled, making Sehun and Kai jump apart. “I knew you guys would give up this fucking dance one of these days.”

“No sooner than you, Min.” Kai pointed out smoothly. “Now do you mind leaving? We were kind of in the middle of something.” Luhan laughed and held his hand out for a high five. Kai smacked it, giving him a wink. “Congratulations, you two.”

“And to you as well.” Luhan felt like he was on cloud nine. Returning to the party felt like coming back to family now. Kris and Lay were holding their baby, cooing and shaking a newly unwrapped rattle for her. It seemed that everyone had taken the captain joke a little too far. She had all sorts of presents that were sailor themed, including a little beanie with an anchor on it. It was cute, if a little excessive.

Baekhyun, wrapped up in Chanyeol’s arms, spotted Luhan and Minseok coming back in, plastered as close together as they could be. He tapped Chanyeol’s hand and pointed it out.

“I knew he couldn’t keep his head in his ass for too long. Anyone could see he loves Lu.” Chanyeol commented, squeezing Baekhyun a little tighter to him. “Double dates aplenty now.”

“Mmm, sounds like fun. Maybe if Jongdae ever wears down Amber we can have triple dates.”

“Don’t tell him, but Amber’s just making him work for it. She likes him.”

“Oh trust me, anything that inconveniences Jongdae is something I like to have around.”

Chanyeol laughed and kissed the top of his head. “Little diabolical thing you are.”

“Hey, I have to live with him. Inconveniencing him is how I get my kicks.”

The party went on until the baby started to fall asleep. Then she was carefully tucked back into her carrier seat, wrapped in the tiny blanket Lay’s mother had knitted for her, and carried out to the car by her proud fathers. Suho shooed everyone out so the cleaning crew could come in and clear up the mess. As they moved out towards the parking lot, Minseok pulled Luhan down to whisper in his ear.

“Come home with me.” He said, pressing a kiss into Luhan’s hair. “I want to sleep next to you tonight.”

“You’ll even cuddle?”

Minseok made a face. “We’ll have to work on that. I’m still not good at it.”

“Trust me, when I’m done working on you, you’ll be the model boyfriend.” Luhan waved goodbye to Jongdae and Baekhyun before climbing into Minseok’s car.

They didn’t have sex that night, just rolled under the covers and held each other. It wouldn’t be easy to soothe Minseok’s fears, but as long as he gave him a chance, the singer would have nothing to fear.

\--

No matter how many shows Luhan went to, he never got tired of watching Cried Wolf perform. Minseok was everything a front man should be: electric, invigorating, powerful. Tao wrote some of the most complex and yet most punk riffs Luhan had ever heard. It helped that he didn’t work and spent most of his time sitting in a dark apartment writing songs for hours. Chanyeol and Kai provided the strongest backbone they possibly could, the rhythm crashing through Luhan’s whole body.

He was so engrossed in the performance he didn’t notice the beer bottle in front of him until Amber practically stuck it up his nose.

“Here. Congratulations.” Amber said, passing it to him.

“Congratulations for what?” Luhan asked.

“For finally nailing Minnie down. I had a feeling you could do it.” Amber glanced onstage, where Minseok was down on his knees howling into the microphone. “He may be a wild animal out there, but he’s…”

“Layered.”

“Exactly. Like a little punk onion.”

Luhan practically choked on his beer. “Oh my God, I’m telling him you said that.”

“Go for it. You and I both know I could beat Minseok in a fight.” Amber grinned up at him and he had no doubt she would win.

“Why are you spending more time with Luhan than you are with me?” Jongdae asked, catching Amber around the waist. She rolled her eyes even as she smiled. She’d finally accepted Jongdae’s unrestrained affection and agreed to be his girlfriend, ending a period of time where Luhan and Baekhyun were practically ready to kill Jongdae from his constant fretting.

“Because I don’t see Luhan nearly as much as I see you.” Amber turned her head to give him a kiss on the nose.

“I don’t see nearly enough of you.” The tone in Jongdae’s voice made Luhan want to throw up.

“Okay kids, time for me to go join someone slightly less disgusting.” Luhan moved to stand next to Victoria and Luna, catching them both in his arms in a bear hug. He had grown very fond of them over the last few months. They’d been coming up to spend more time in the city and had gone on a double date with him and Minseok nearly every time. They were the kind of couple that had been together long enough that they didn’t need to be attached at the mouth like Jongdae and Amber. There wasn’t a need for a constant “mine,” just a “I’m here.”

Luhan liked to think that was how he was with Minseok, but he doubted it. He adored his boyfriend and trusted him completely, but he also felt the need to remind everyone around them that Minseok was his. Not in a cruel, possessive way. More just a hand on him to remind everyone else that at the end of the night, no matter how much they looked or how much they tried to entice, Minseok would be going home with him.

“We’ve been Cried Wolf, thank you for hanging out with us!” Minseok called into his microphone before taking his customary bow with Tao, Kai, and Chanyeol.

They’d fallen into a kind of routine at these shows. Minseok and Luhan, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol would immediately latch onto each other in the dressing rooms. Kai would towel off before going to join Sehun at the merch booth, where he would spend more time playing butt tag with him than helping him sell merch. And Jongdae, depending on if Amber was there or not, would either drink himself silly or spend the whole evening with his face buried in her hair, a giddy smile hidden behind the fire engine red strands.

They’d just gotten settled in the dressing room when everyone’s phone went off. After Jingyi’s triumphant arrival, everyone had demanded to be put into a group chat to receive pictures of her. Luhan eagerly pulled his phone out of his pocket, Minseok leaning over his shoulder to see the screen.

A chorus of aw’s filled the room as everyone got a look at the picture. It was a photo of Kris on the couch, passed out completely, mouth hanging open and everything. Jingyi, dressed in one of her black onesies and a beanie with an anchor on it, was fast asleep on Kris’s broad chest.

“How is this baby so _cute_?” Tao muttered, closing the photo. Everyone knew how emotional Tao could get over Jingyi; he’d proclaimed himself her godfather and spoiled her absolutely rotten. Lay and Kris, who were also spoiling her, let him do it.

“She’s just perfect.” Amber agreed.

“God, we’re a bunch of punks sitting here getting weepy eyed over a baby. We should be ashamed.” Minseok grumbled, a smile half-hidden behind Luhan’s shoulder.

“It’s very punk to be nice to kids.” Chanyeol shot back. “And Jingyi, as the baby Cried Wolf fan, is absolutely the kid we need to be nice to.”

The conversation turned from Jingyi before anyone could get too emotional, even though Luhan could see Baekhyun and Luna sneaking their phones out every now and then to take a peek at the picture again. Jingyi owned all of them.

When load out was done and the club manager had paid the band, everyone separated for the night. The girls apparently had an early morning the next day and had to head back. Everyone else either had work in the morning or a boyfriend who did, or just wanted to go home and go to bed, like Tao.

Minseok climbed into the front seat of Luhan’s car, ignoring Jongdae’s complaints. He complained even louder when Minseok rolled the seat as far back as it would go, effectively cutting off any leg room he might have had.

“It’s my boyfriend’s car, I get shotgun.” Minseok said. “Right Lu?”

“Why would I put you in the back? This asshole mooches off me all the time, you at least love me.” Luhan ignored the yells of “traitor!” that were coming from his backseat and reversed smoothly, pulling out of the parking lot. Jongdae cuffed him in the back of the head before he got out of the car. Luhan didn’t really care; Jongdae would get over it.

“God, I’m tired.” Minseok said, stretching in his seat. Luhan was surprised his tight t-shirt didn’t rip from the stretch.

“Well you can shower and then sleep.” Luhan parked in his usual space and took Minseok by the hand to lead him to the elevator. The singer yawned and leaned against his boyfriend, burying his face in his chest.

“Do I have to shower?”

“Yes. You aren’t getting into my bed all sweaty like this.”

“Fine.” Minseok whined, straightening up. “I guess.”

Luhan curled up and got comfortable in the bed while Minseok showered. He was pretty tired himself, but he forced himself to stay awake until Minseok tumbled out with damp hair, smelling like Luhan’s soap. Luhan had discovered early on in their cohabiting that Minseok didn’t like to wear clothes to bed, not even boxers, so he wasn’t surprised when he felt a dick brush against his leg.

“My bad.” Minseok mumbled, readjusting himself.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Luhan chuckled, kissing him on the forehead. “Good show?”

“Good show. I’m just sleepy now. Having a boyfriend makes me sleepy.”

“Babe, I don’t know if those have any correlation.”

“It does. I expend all this extra energy loving you, it makes me sleepy.”

“Isn’t it worth it though?”

Minseok’s eyes shot open, wide and scared. “No, no, I didn’t mean it wasn’t worth it!”

“Minnie, relax. I wasn’t questioning you.” Luhan snuggled him closer to his body.

“It is worth it. Loving you is so worth it.” Minseok rubbed his damp head on Luhan’s chest. The next thing he tried to say was garbled by a long yawn.

“Go to sleep, Minnie. I’ll see you in the morning.” Luhan turned off the lamp, plunging them into darkness.

“I love you, Lu.” Minseok murmured.

“I love you too.” Luhan felt a small hand feel out for him in the dark and he took it, kissing the backs of Minseok’s fingers. He had to suppress a snort at the thought of Minnie as his little punk onion. No, he was his little punk kitten, his wolf. As long as Minseok was his, it didn’t really matter.


End file.
